Kevin Boggs
by RandallFanOne
Summary: After the accident at Monsters Inc., a new employee comes about....Randall's son.
1. Default Chapter

****

Kevin Boggs

This story is about one of the things no one knew about Randall. That one thing, or should I say monster, is Kevin.....Randall's son. This story is about Kevin as he is employed in Monsters Inc., while at the same time, learn about the incident, and what happened to his father. This story is another sequel to Monsters Inc., and one I will be proud to make.....

****

Chapter 1 Kevin, The Son Of Randall

In the city of Monstropolis, everyone was awakening. The incident involving the child had passed over the day before. James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski never spoke about the incident again. They were at the time producing laugh energy for the city. Although the crisis was over, one thing still lingers in the mind of some. What has happened to Randall Boggs?

In a house in downtown Scream Street, near the production building Monsters Inc., was the residence of Randall Boggs. Sully and Mike never knew many things about Randall. One of the most important...was Randall's son. Randall had never been married, but he did have a love for one lizard monster. Years back, the female was killed in a incident involving one of the bar's located in south Scream Street. Randall was there with her at the time. In the brawl, Randall was stabbed in the throat, arm, and head. After the fight subsided, Randall was guilty for the accident. After she had died, Randall took note that she had a son with no father. Being as he was guilty for the females death, Randall took her son in to raise him as his own. Randall named his first son....Kevin.

Kevin: Dad! I'm home!

Kevin had just entered the house. Randall had always shown Kevin all the respect he could give to someone. Randall had taught Kevin many ability's, like turning invisible for example. Randall had high hopes for Kevin to become a successful scarer, Kevin had enjoyed the idea as well. Kevin had loved Randall from ever since he was a kid. Kevin didn't know much about what happened at Monsters Inc. lately....

Kevin: Dad?

Kevin was a nice monster. Like Randall, he can be a little sarcastic at times. But Kevin had not learned of Randall's arrogant attitude. Kevin would be considered Randall without of a few of the arrogant traits.

Kevin: Dad!

Kevin was almost as tall as Randall. He was younger than him. If he stood by Randall, his frond's top's would reach the top of Randall's eyes. Kevin's eyes were blue. He looked like Randall, but had the charming look of a teenager football star with the heart of a kid with courage. The frond nearest to Kevin's eyes, seemed to be bend over onto his left eye. Kevin had already graduated Scare School and was ready to work with his father on the Scare Floor.

Kevin: Hmm....

Kevin brushed back his fronds.

Kevin: Guess he's not home yet...

Kevin lifted up a piece from his bottom left hand, and placed it in his top hands, looking at it. It was returned application for Monsters Inc. He had applied for the job a couple day's ago, and now has gotten the message that they accept him.

Kevin: Dad's going to be so proud of me!

Kevin ran upstairs to his room, wanting to tell his dad the next morning.....

*

Kevin was sleeping on his side, under the covers on his bed. The morning sun's ray's shined onto his face from through his glass window.

Kevin: Uh....

He opened his eyes.

Kevin: Ah...

He got out of the bed and shielded his eyes from the ray's of the sun.

Kevin: Ok, ok I'm up....

He walked over and closed the blinds, then went down stairs.

*

Kevin stopped at the end of the red colored stairs, his top hands on the guard rail.

Kevin: Dad!.....

Kevin:???? Dad?....

He moved off the steps and searched the rooms.

Kevin: Dad!?

He looked everywhere, with no sign of him.

Kevin: He's always home...wait...

He moved back upstairs and looked at the clock that was on a desk near his bed.

Kevin: No....he couldn't be at work yet....hmm....

Kevin: Maybe he went in early today...

Kevin:...Hmm....

Kevin looked at the letter on his bed.

Kevin: Well....he does work there, and I will be an employee...so....

Kevin picked up the letter and went down stairs. He stopped at the coat rack and picked up his coat.

Kevin: Huh?

He looked beside the coat rack to see a picture on the wall. On it was a snap shot of what seemed like the beach. On it, Randall had his left arms around Kevin, smiling. Kevin had a smile on as well, placing "bunny ear fingers" behind Randall's head.

Kevin: Ha ha...that was fun....

Kevin placed on his coat and went outside.

*

Kevin had never been to Monsters Inc. before. He had always wanted the experience of seeing the industry head-on when he was employed. Kevin looked to see other monsters playing around, driving there car's. there was more car's out now, since the energy crisis was fixed. Again, Kevin knew the crisis was fixed, but he didn't know it was because of laugh energy.

Kevin: Hmph, guess my dad showed that energy crisis something!

Kevin continued. Soon, he came to the front of Monsters Inc. The building's outside didn't amaze Kevin at all. He had seen only the outside of the building. Now, he could go in, knowing he was to be employed.

Kevin: ( Finally...Dad, I'm finally on my way....)

Kevin came to the front, seeing the golden symbol of Monsters Inc.

Kevin: "We Scare, Because We Care".....

Kevin opened the door and went in.

*

Kevin: Whoa....

Inside, monsters were going back and forth. Between Scare Floors, Break Rooms, and Locker Rooms. Kevin looked at the map in the ceiling.

Kevin: Monstropolis.....huh?

Kevin turned to his left, noticing a wall that had "Scarer Of The Month" with Sully on every picture.

Kevin: Sully?

Randall didn't tell Kevin about Sully, knowing how it may upset Kevin a bit to know his father was being beaten by such a softy.

Kevin: Hmm...

Kevin turned again.

Kevin: Now where do I....a...

Kevin noticed Celia at here desk. Knowing how she was answering calls, he could tell she would provide the information he needed.

Kevin: Ok...

Kevin walked over.

*

Celia: Please hold...

Celia: I'll connect you to Mr. Swell....

Kevin: Excuse me...

Celia answered the phone call, then turned around.

Celia: Ahh!!!

Celia, like everyone else, didn't know about Kevin....

Celia: R-R-R....

Kevin: Oh do I frighten you?

Celia: B-but your....

Kevin: Excuse me, but I applied for a job here, and got my reply...

Celia: R-R-Randall!?

Kevin: Randall? No I'm not Randall....I'm his son Kevin...

Celia: What?

Celia observed him. Noticing the different height, and features, and the blue eyes, she could see that he was indeed not Randall.

Celia: Oh! Sorry....

Kevin: Um, did my dad come in early today?

Kevin: You see, I just got my reply about my job, and it was accepted...

Kevin: I would like to see him before I talk with CEO.....

Celia: Oh....

Celia could see what position she was in. Randall was gone, and Sully was the CEO, but she couldn't tell Kevin Randall was gone.

Celia: Uh...umm....

Celia: Uh...I'm...afraid you have to talk to our...umm...

Celia didn't know how much Kevin knew about Monsters Inc., but she could see he didn't know about Randall.

Celia: You need to speak to....umm...the CEO and his assistant....

Kevin: Oh....well....I guess I could see my dad later...

Celia: (He doesn't seem like Randall...)

Of course, Celia knew Mike was Sullies assistant......so...

Celia: I'll show you to them......

Celia placed her head set down and showed Kevin the way. As they walked through the hall's, Kevin looked through the various room's of Monsters Inc. In front of him, Celia had hidden her scared face from him.

Celia: (Oh! I hope Googly Bear can settle this....)

They soon stopped at the entrance to the CEO office.

Celia: Now sir....umm...our last CEO...was...

Celia: He...retired....

Kevin: Oh....

Celia: Yes....well.....good luck then....

Celia, unsteadily, walked away. 

Kevin: Hmm....

He raised his top right fist and knocked on the door.

(Knock!)

Soon enough, he could hear voices behind the door.

Voice: Oh! Hold on, I'll get it Sul...

Kevin: Sul?....

The door opened.

Kevin:???

Right in front of him was Mike, his mouth dropped as far as it could go. Sully was sitting on a chair behind the desk far behind Mike.

Kevin:???

Mike:!!!!!

Sully at that point came over, not able to see.

Sully: Mike, who is....!!!!!

Kevin: Uh....

Both: RANDALL!!!!!!

Kevin: Jeez....is it me or is he really famous around here...

Sully: Randall!

Mike: Lizard boy!

Kevin: Hey, hey, hey! Don't call my dad names!

Sully: W-what!?

Kevin: In case you didn't know....I'm Randall's son, Kevin....

Kevin: I applied for a job a couple weeks ago...

Mike: Sul!

Sully: Wait, wait, wait! Your Randall's....son?

Kevin: Right...

Sully: Umm....Wait...here...for....a second...

Kevin: Umm...Ok...

Sully slowly shuts the door. Sully and Mike then head over to the desk, so Kevin couldn't hear.

Mike: Sully! What is Randall doing back here!?

Sully: Its....not Randall Mike...

Mike: What!?

Sully: Don't you see....

Sully: He wasn't the same height...and he has blue eyes...

Mike: Yeah so, I have contact lenses, but it don't make me a psycho lizard...

Sully: Mike.....he say's he's Randall's son!

Mike:....I thought no one would marry him....

Mike: I never knew lizard boy had a son....

Sully: N....neither...did...I...

Sully sits down in his chair.

Mike: What do we do!?

Mike: He surely will find out he's not here!

Sully:....

Mike: And we can't tell him we chucked him through a door!

Sully: I know...

Mike: So what do we do?

Mike: He's got an application to work here...

Mike: If we let it down, it could get even more crazy....

Sully: Oh....I should have thought about it before I threw Randall...

Sully: Oh I'm such an idiot....

Mike: Sully....

Sully: Mike....

Sully: Even though we didn't like him...

Sully: Maybe....we should have turned him into the police...

Mike: Sully, if we did that, we would have gotten arrested!

Sully:.....I....suppose your right...

Mike:....

Sully:....

Mike: So what do we do about Kevin?

Sully:...Well....we can't tell him....

Mike: We have to say something...

Sully:....

*

Kevin: Hmph...

Kevin was sitting on one of the benches outside the office, looking back over his application.

Kevin: Hmm....

(Errrk)

The door opened and Sully came out.

Sully: Umm...

Kevin got up.

Kevin: So....?

Sully: Umm...congratulations...umm...you have the job....

Kevin: What! Really!

Sully: Uh....yeah...

Kevin: YES!

Kevin: Oh, I can't wait to tell my dad!

Sully:!!!!

Kevin: Oh, by the way, what floor is he on?

Kevin: I'd like to work with him....

Sully: Uh....well....umm....

Sully: He's...taking...a special...offer....

Kevin: Uh...

He was completely lost...

Sully: He.....uh...

Sully: Went to the Human World to....

Sully: Check up on the new doors for other children....

Kevin: Oh....

Sully: (Huh?)

Kevin: But the Human World is dangerous....

Sully: Well....your dads a brave monster....

Kevin: Oh...that he is...

Sully: Uh...yeah...

Kevin: When will he be back?

Sully: Umm...we...don't know...

Kevin:!! But what if he's caught by humans?

Sully: (I knew I should have thought about what might have happen1!)

Sully: He...can turn invisible....right...

Kevin: Oh yeah...ok then...

Kevin: How... about I take his place on the board?

Kevin: That way, he wont loose score?

Sully: Uh...yeah....

Kevin: Alright! Can I take a tour of this place, I never been here before...

Sully: Uh...sure...I'll get...Smitty to show you...

Sully walks with Kevin, as Mike poked out from behind the door.

Mike: Oh....why did Randall have a son!?


	2. The Workplace

This is a little chapter about Kevin's...training day at Monsters Inc., also where he first learns of something going on behind Sully and what happen to his father......

Chapter 2 The Workplace

At the time, Kevin was walking beside Smitty in one of the halls. Sully had already told Smitty...somewhat, about Kevin.

Smitty: So Mr. Sullivan tells me your Randall's son?

Kevin: Yes, I am..

Kevin had his bottom sets of hands behind his back, feeling a little odd about many people questioning about him being Randall's son.

Smitty stopped in the hall, followed by Kevin.

Kevin:???

Smitty: Uh...

Smitty was checking over a small clipboard.

Smitty: Sully doesn't have you Laugh Floor on here...

Kevin: Laugh Floor? No, no, no...I'm on the Scare Floor....

Smitty: Umm...oh....

Smitty rubs the back of his neck.

Smitty: Umm....I.....need to talk to Sully about this....

Kevin:???.....Ok...

Smitty: Just, wait around here ok...

Kevin: Sure...

Smitty walks off as Kevin rests his right elbows on a wall.

Kevin: Hmm.....something seems weird around here....

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin looks down the hall. There, he could see Fungus reading the daily newspaper on a small resting bench.

Kevin: Fungus....hmm...hehehe...

*

Fungus: Hmm.....

Voice: Hey Fungus....

Fungus: Huh?

Fungus looks about, but sees no one.

Fungus:?????

Voice: Fungus!

Fungus: Ahh!

Fungus jumps out of the bench by the sudden voice from behind him.

Kevin: (Laughing)

Kevin climbed down from the wall, back onto his four feet.

Kevin: Hey Fungus...

Fungus: R-R-R....!

Kevin: Fungus....its me, Kevin...

Fungus: Huh?.....

Fungus:!!! Oh Kevin! It is you!

Kevin: Finally someone......

Fungus: I remember when Rand.....!!!!

Fungus remembered Randall now, knowing the situation he was in.

Fungus: Oh....

Kevin: Now that that's settled....

Kevin: Could you show me where my dad's station is?

Kevin: I was going to take over for him until he gets back.....

Fungus just stood there....

Kevin: Fungus?

Voice: Oh Kevin, Fungus....

Both: Huh?

Sully came up to them, wearing is black and white tie.

Kevin: Oh Sully.....nice tie....oh!

Kevin looked back at Fungus.

Kevin: Sully, I was just fooling around at first, you se....

Sully: I know, I know....

Kevin:.....

Fungus: Uh....Sully.....

Sully: Yes?

Fungus: Kevin wants to work at.....

Sully: Randall's.....station right?

Fungus: Yes...

Sully: Ok...

Sully: Kevin, I'll show you where it is...

Kevin: Ok

*

Kevin was walking beside Sullies right side, heading toward Scare Floor F, alone. Kevin had all of his hands in the pockets of his coat, while Sully seemed to be concentrating more on Kevin rather than getting to the floor.

Kevin: Um....Mr. Sullivan....

Sully:...Call me Sully....

Kevin: Ok....

Kevin: My dad always told me here and there...

Kevin: But I wanted to know...

Kevin: What's my dad like here?

Sully:!!!( I guess I could tell him....the good things I guess....)

He had a hard time trying to think of something, Sully couldn't think about anything good, but then again he didn't like Randall, but he didn't hate him......

Sully: Randall....well...he....

Kevin:.....

Sully: He was a good scarer...

Sully: Kevin....when I was a scarer...

Sully: He'd always surprise me and Mike...

Sully: (Small laugh)

Sully: Scared more monsters than kids I think....

Kevin: Oh...

Sully: Every time he was on the floor, he was serious...

Sully: Pictured himself as the best....

Sully: A little frustrated at times if something went wrong...

Sully: Some...thought of his as....a "bad guy" 

Kevin:...You know, I always would say that my dad....

Kevin: Is more competitive than anyone else around here....

Sully: (I never thought of him that way....)

Sully:....Some people didn't like him because of his actions...

Sully: He's a good monster, a little......sarcastic...at...times...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin turned his head to the ground.

Sully:!!! Sorry Kevin....

Kevin: Its ok....

Sully then stopped near Scare Floor F, followed by Kevin.

Sully: Kevin...

Sully: He was one of the best in this job....but...he's....a little awkward at times...

Kevin:...

Sully: ( I hope he wont make me say anything else...)

Kevin: Lets just stop....

Kevin: I'm sure my dad will talk to me about it when he gets back...

Kevin headed into the floor, Sully slowly following with the feelings of sorrow for Randall...and Kevin...

Kevin: Wow..

He observed the room.

Kevin: So my dad works here a....

Sully: Yeah.....right beside me...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin studied the room's wall's and equipment.

Kevin: You guys friends?

Sully: Sort of....well...not exactly...

Sully: So...

Sully: If your Randall's son....

Sully: Who did Randall marry?

Kevin:??? Huh?

Sully: I mean your mom Kevin...

Kevin stopped, dropping all of his arms.

Kevin: I....I don't....have one...

Sully: What?!

Kevin: I...remember I was in an orphanage...

Kevin: Soon, someone told me that my dad had come to get me....

Kevin: Then....I met my father...Randall...

Sully:.....

This made Sully feel awful. Kevin had only Randall to take care of him, and probably Randall had only Kevin.......Sully stopped, looking down at the floor...

Sully: (I...banished a monster....who is the only one who cares for that kid...)

Kevin shook his head, trying to get the subject out of his mind.

Kevin: Wow....I...can't wait until I start working...

Kevin turned back to Sully.

Kevin: So...which one's my dad's?

Sully: Huh?...oh...the one your standing beside...

Kevin: Huh?

He turned and went over to the desk.

Kevin:...

He rubbed his hands on Randall's desk.

Kevin: Dad, I can't wait until we work together...

Sully: Ehh...

Kevin turned.

Kevin: Well...until he gets back...

Kevin: Can I start scareing?

Kevin: Then I'll show dad what it would be like for both of us here!

Sully: (He's making me feel worse....I can't handle this..)

Sully: Kevin...

Kevin: Yes...

Sully: Um....I have work to do at the moment...

Sully: Feel free to do what you want..

Kevin: I wont cause any trouble...

Sully: Oh...

Sully remembered the blue book under his one hand, he picked it out.

Sully: Here..

Sully hands him the book, and Kevin looks at it while holding the book with his top hands.

Kevin: Of course.....the M.I. Handbook

Sully: Well...I'll...get the station powered up...

Sully: Then...you can practice scareing...

Kevin: Yes well...I guess I should have a warm-up....

Sully: Yeah....  
Sully heads off.

Kevin: Hmm..

He flips through a couple pages.

*

After a couple of minutes, Kevin had already read through 5 complete chapters of the book...

Kevin: Scareing tech....hmm...

(Click!)

Kevin: Huh?!

Kevin got back up onto his four feet from the stool he was sitting on.

(Clunk! Click!)

Suddenly the windows of the floor slowly shut themselves, leaving small lights shinning onto the door panels. Everything began to turn on even the old Scare Board...

Kevin: Wow...huh?

Kevin looked up at the board.

Kevin: Dad? You were second?

He looked at his dad's picture, seeing his face once more.

Kevin: Oh...you were the best....you are the best dad....

Kevin: Sully...maybe just had luck on his side...easy kids..

Loudspeaker voice: Kevin

Kevin: Huh? What? Who?

Sully: Its me Sully, there's an intercom...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin: Uh...Sully....where's my assistant?

Sully: For today....you have Mike..

*

A little later, Mike came in with a clipboard and keycards of the doors they were to work with. Mike had a sense of fear in him, sensing Kevin might treat him with the same attitude as Randall did.

Mike: Umm....Ok...First I'll call down the door for ya...

Kevin watched as Mike flips the card through the reader and a door comes out from a hole near the back of the floor. It then locked itself into a frame.

Mike: There we go...

Kevin: Where does that come from?

Mike: Thee umm....Door Vault...

Kevin: Can we see it?

Mike: Uhh well...

Mike remembered what happened in that very vault...

Mike: I'll...show you sometime...

Kevin: Oh...

Mike: Well..

Kevin:...Aren't you suppose to get a canister?

Mike: Uh...this is training Kevin....

Kevin: Oh yeah right...

Mike: You sure you never been here before?

Kevin: Dad taught me everything....well mostly everything..

Kevin touched the rim of the door.

Kevin: I never been in a Scare Floor before...its quite an experience...

Mike: Ok...you scareing or what kid?

Kevin: Wait....where's....where's everyone else?

Mike: Umm....Sully....gave them the day off...

Kevin: Oh...well, I guess I can show my stuff...

Kevin: I've been waiting for this!

Kevin jumps onto the right top corner of the room, and enters the door, like Randall did during his scares...

Mike:...

Mike: Well....at least he doesn't creep me out like Lizard b....

(SCREAM!)

Mike: !!!!Ow!

The sound of the shattering scream almost blew out Mikes ears.

Mike: Ahh jeez....ehh!

(Lock!)

Kevin had just come out, cracking his four arm's knuckles, and turned to Mike.

Kevin: Were you about to say something about Randall?

Mike: Uh....

Kevin: Anyhow, what was that?

Kevin: That girl was easy to scare...

Kevin: Say...you guys didn't try to make it easy for me.....did you?

Mike: Uh...well...

Kevin starred in that way Randall did when Mike was in that Extractor chair.

Mike: No.....na....not at all...

Kevin: Mike...

Mike: Oh! Ok...we did..

Mike: We thought you would...well...

Kevin: Give me 6 year olds, higher if possible...

Mike: What!?

Kevin: Come on, my dad can handle kids....

Mike: You sure he tells you the truth?

Kevin:!!!!!!

Mike realized he had made a big mistake.

Kevin: What did you say!!!

Mike: Whoa! Kevin, calm down....!!!

Kevin moved forward on Mike, as Mike went back.

Kevin: What do you know about him!?

Kevin: My dad would never lie to me!

Kevin: You know...!

Kevin: If my dad seems sly and sarcastic at times....!

Kevin points at Mike with his left hands, and places his right hands, formed into fists because of his anger, behind his back.

Kevin: Doesn't give you the right to judge him!

Mike:!!!

(Ring! Ring!)

The sound of the closing bell rang....

Kevin:....

Kevin: If you excuse me, I have to leave!

Kevin heads past Mike, already frustrated and angry.

Mike: (I should keep my eye on him....)

*

Kevin: Liar! Hmph! My dad is not a liar!

Kevin was stomping through the halls of Monsters Inc., trying to find an exit without Mike's help. After some time, he stopped and noticed he was completely lost.

Kevin: Oh great....huh?

Near him, one of the door's labels caught an interest.

Kevin: "Scarers Production/Files"

Kevin: Hello...

Kevin heads inside.

Kevin: No harm in checking the competition hehehe...

Inside were various computers, and file cabinets, and blinds covering the windows. Near where Kevin had entered was a computer.

Kevin: Hmm...type in employee...I wonder...

Kevin: Randall Boggs....

Soon a picture on the left side of the screen popped up with Randall's full figure on it, on the right side was various information...

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin: Sarcastic...competitive...

Kevin: What's wrong with that?

Kevin: Easily over raged, influence of being number one!

Kevin: Err! So this is what these....monsters think of him a!?

Kevin: I'll show this to dad! He'll show them....

Kevin printed out a copy from a printer beside the computer and places it in his hands.

Kevin: Hmm...what?

Kevin looked at Randall's last record.

Kevin: "Did enter Monsters Inc. but was not accounted for on Scare Floor F"...

Kevin: What? That was yesterday's entry......

Kevin: I thought Sully said he left yesterday....but it doesn't say he left Monsters Inc.

Kevin: Why....why didn't he tell me he was going? He...always does...

Kevin shut off the computer.

Kevin: Hmm....something's going on here.....

Kevin: Whatever it is....I'm going to find out

*

Kevin came out of the room and placed the print out under his bottom left arm.

Kevin: Now where's an exit when you need it....

Loudspeaker Voice: Would Kevin Boggs please report to the CEO office...

Kevin: Oh great, now I'm in trouble...but...where is the CEO office?

*

With a little luck, Kevin found himself in the chair in front of Sullies desk.

Kevin: So Sully...what's up?

Kevin hid the print behind his back during this.

Sully: Kevin.....Mike told me...that...

Kevin: M-Mike oh Mike...jeez Sully...

Kevin: I guess I overreacted....

Sully: What happen?

Kevin: He...called Randall a liar...

Sully: Kevin,,,

Kevin: Sully, it meant more than it was said....

Kevin: My father isn't a liar at heart...

Kevin: Even if he did lie...

Kevin: Its too keep people out of trouble...not to harm monsters...

Sully: (I guess he tried that....but...)

Sully: Sometimes you dad overreacts some times...

Kevin: Oh?

Sully: Like when he threatened to place Fungus in the shredder....

Kevin: (Small laugh)

Kevin: Oh....but you see that's a different matter...

Sully: What seems to be the point here is.....

Sully: You...telling me the truth about you being Randall's son....?

Kevin: Yes...

Sully:...Alright... 

Kevin: But...Sully...

Sully: Yes...

Kevin: Is there....something you want to tell me?

Sully: Uh....

Kevin got up, holding the paper behind his back with his bottom sets of arms.

Kevin: I know your the nice guy who doesn't lie....

Kevin: Is there...anything...you forgot to tell me? Anything at all?

Sully stood there, the influence of Randall came back to him.

Sully: N-No Kevin....I've told you all I...can...

Kevin gave him the trademark smirk of his father.

Kevin: Ok Sully...

Kevin head's to the door, but Sully notices him carrying some kind of print out.

Sully: He's hiding something...

Just then, Mike climbed out from under the desk.

Mike: Sul.....so are we...

Sully:....(Poor kid...)

*

A little mystery in there, and how Kevin went up on Mike. Sheeesh. I liked how Kevin tried to weasel info out of Sully. Oh! This is good! 


	3. Hot Spots

A short chapter giving Kevin the chance of being a private eye.....

Chapter 3 Hot Spots

Kevin entered his home at around9:00pm, he was already bushed from trying to find an exit.

Kevin: Dad! You back!?

No reply.

Kevin: Hmm...must still be....away...

Kevin placed his coat on the rack near the door and went into the living room.

(Ring! Ring!)

Kevin: Now who would be....

Kevin went over to one of the desks near a fireplace, and picks up a curved black phone.

Kevin: Hello?

Sully: Its me Kevin...

Kevin: Oh Sulliv....Sully...How'd you get this number?

Sully: Randall's file...

Kevin: Oh....

Sully: Say, why don't you take tomorrow off?

Kevin: Sully I..

Sully: Gives Mike a chance to blow off some steam, and you to get ready for your first day....

Kevin: Well...o...ok...

Kevin hangs up.

Kevin: Well.....its late already...hmmm...

Kevin looks at the print out in his hand.

Kevin: Hmph...

*

About an hour later, Kevin was on his bed looking over his dad's for with a bowel of hot Chicken soup imported from the Human World.

Kevin: "November 3"...That's the day...

Kevin: Yesterday....

Kevin: (Dad...did you really go out into that world?)

Kevin: They have professionals to handle that....

Kevin: Still....who knows....

Kevin picked up the bowl and drank the whole thing once it got cool enough, then placed it on a desk beside his be. Then he turned on his side and fell asleep.

*

Around 2:55pm the next day, Kevin was already up in the kitchen, looking over some newspapers. For some reason, Randall kept every paper issue ever since around the time the blackouts started.

Kevin: Hmm....nothing on November 3rd....or 2nd....

Kevin: Hmm...

He looked out one of the kitchen windows, light shinning through from the morning sun.

Kevin: Hmm....maybe someone knows something about those two day's.....

Kevin went over and grabbed his coat, jotting down the dates and placing them into a pocket, then he placed in his coat and headed out.

*

Kevin figured he should try his dad's old "hang-outs". Randall....somewhat, knew many people. He figured the most public places would be the best to start looking, as information was passed on. But, as Kevin was walking, he had no idea that he was being followed...When Kevin stopped on the sidewalk and looked at a building to his left, a monster leaned out from an alley not that far away. Even though it seemed strange, it was Mike Wazowski. He had a one-eyed binocular with him, looking at Kevin through it, in his other hand was a walkie-talkie which he held up to the left corner of his mouth.

Mike: Got him Sul...

Mike: Subject is Kevin, purple skin, blue eyes, and other things that remind me of Lizard boy...

On the other line was Sully.

Sully: Mike..

Mike: What? You told me to follow him..

Sully: I just wanted to make sure ok Mike....but...just follow him..

Mike: Ok...

Kevin didn't seem to hear them. He only concentrated on his current task.

Kevin: I remember when Randall took me here...

Kevin checked the streets to make sure no car's were passing by, then he ran across the street and enters the doors of Harry Howsins...

Mike: He just went into Harry Howsins...

Sully: Ok...be careful Mike...

Mike: (Gulp) Ok...

Mike heads out of the alley.

*

Kevin was inside, waiting for a waiter that seats everyone. But Kevin was here to get information....Soon, one came over.

Waiter: Yes sir?

Kevin: Umm...I just...came here to check and see if my father has been here lately...

Kevin: His name's Randall Boggs...

Waiter: Hmm....last time he was here was a couple of day's ago...

Waiter: He was having a private conversation with Mr. Waternoose....

Kevin: Hmm...Where is Mr. Waternoose now?

Waiter: You don't know that...

Kevin was stuck in his thoughts at the time but then snapped back.

Kevin: Where does he live?

Waiter: Well....if that's what you want to know...

The waiter checks a small pamphlet of address's near the side of his podium, and then jots it down on a piece of paper and hands it to Kevin.

Kevin: Thanks...

Kevin heads out, missing Mike who was against the wall outside.

*

Soon....

Kevin: Wow! 

He was in front of the gates of a large opened area that housed a huge mansion....fit with a pool, tennis court, and garden.

Kevin: (Chuckle) CEO's can live it up!

Kevin tried pushing open the gates, then tried pulling it open, then after a bit of frustration, tried it with all of his limbs.

Kevin: EHH! EHH! Open up!

Behind one of the statues near the gate, poked out Mike.

Mike: Purple and creepy is at Waternoose's place...

Mike: And I tell you Sul, what have you been doing with that money of yours?

Sully: Uh...never mind that Mike, what's he doing?

Mike: Either he's lost a bet with a hinge, or he's trying to break in...

Sully: Oh!?

Kevin stops and jumps down from the gate back onto his four feet.

Kevin: Jeez....you'd think this guy has an intercom..

Kevin turns to the place where an intercom would be...

Kevin: Huh?

He notices a sign saying "For Sale!"

Kevin: What?

Voice: Excuse me young one....

Kevin turned back to the gate. On the other side was a blob type monster holing a rake....

Kevin: Uhh....who are you sir?

Monster: The yard worker of this house....

Kevin: Oh, well could let me in, I need to see Mr. Waternoose....

Monster: Sir Waternoose hasn't been here since yesterday, and today....

Kevin: What? Does he have anywhere else to go?

Monster: He sometimes works late at that company of his.....

Kevin: But I thought he retired?

Monster: Who knows...

Monster: I never get informed here...

Monster: The owner of this house, has me employed...

Kevin:.....

Monster: But I am sorry, you may not come in without the owner of this establishment...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin turned and was about to leave, until he stopped and turned back.

Kevin: Has....Mr. Waternoose said anything at all about my dad?

Monster: Who might that be?

Kevin: Randall.....Randall Boggs....

Monster: Hmm..

Monster: I remembered a lizard monster like you....

Monster: He had talked to Mr. Waternoose about a couple of week's ago....

Monster: Something about some new way to produce more efficient energy...

Monster: That may have been Mr. Boggs...

Kevin: (Oh dad....always thinks about our city...)

Kevin: Thank you...

Monster: Anytime boy....

Kevin walked off.

Kevin: (Something doesn't feel right...)

Kevin stopped near one of the statues.

Kevin: Am I being told the truth....or...am....I being lied to....

Kevin turns his head from side to side.

Kevin: Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?

Mike:!!!

Mike moved more against the statue.

Kevin:....Maybe I should see Freddy...

Kevin: (Yeah....dad always talked to Freddy....maybe he'll tell me something!)

Kevin slowly trotted off.

Mike:.....S-S-Sully, I don't think I can follow him!

Sully: Mike....come back home...I think lying to Kevin is too much already...

Sully: Now spying on him...

Sully: Come home...ok Mike...

Mike: Alright...

*

Kevin: "Freddy's Bar"...

Kevin was now in front of a long building, the letters of the sign lightened by red lights. Kevin had been to the bar with Randall when he was about 10 ( In human years). Randall just showed his son a good time here, making friends with the barkeep, Freddy.

Kevin: Ok Freddy....

Kevin enters.

*

To the left was the bar room with wines and stools. To the left were pool tables, roulette tables, and dice. Many monsters were either gambling in a way, or sitting down to have a frosty one.

Kevin poked around trying to find Freddy, but sat onto a stool to wait for him at where he normally would be. Being a little bit tired from running around, he rested his top right elbow on the long table with his head on it.

Voice: Hi Randall.....

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin turned seeing a familiar face. The monster was serpent-type. She had four flat feet, tail that ended in a curl, two arms with five fingers, and a face that looked like a serpent crossed with a seahorse.

Kevin: Oh....hi Trika...

Trika: Hmph, is that all you have to say to me Randall!

Every time Randall brought Kevin here, Trika was trying to bug him for no good reason at all.

Kevin: Listen I'm...

Trika grabs the stool's seat part which he was on. In this bar, the seats of the stools were able to spin....She spun him around so his face was to hers.

Trika: You have allot of nerve to come back here after all this time!

Trika placed here hands on his shoulders.

Trika: What are ya? Scared of me!?

Kevin took her hands off with his top set.

Kevin: I told you I am not Randall! I'm....

Voice: Kevin!

Kevin turned his face to the bar area behind him seeing Freddy.

Freddy: Aw jeez Trika! You cause'n trouble here?

Trika: What!? He's not Ra...

Kevin: I'm his son alright!

Trika: Oh...

Trika slowly backed away and went over to one of the tables.

Kevin: Thanks Freddy, she was really bugging me...

Freddy: Whoa Kevin, I have never see ya here without ya father....

Kevin: I know....

Kevin turned his stool around so he could see him.

Kevin: Say Freddy, has my dad been here anytime....with out me lately?

Freddy: What he missing or some....

Kevin game him a face that would say "Duh!"

Freddy: Oh...

Kevin: Well...

Freddy: Hmm...the last time he was around here was...November 3, early that morning....

Kevin: ( I wasn't there yet....)

Kevin: What...did he come here for?

Freddy: He said he was worried about a kid loose in Monstrpolis... 

Kevin: There was a kid here!?

Freddy: Yes....

Freddy: He wanted to know all the information about it...

Kevin: Why?

Freddy: To get the little one back to where it came from I guess...

Kevin: Does anyone know where it came from?

Freddy: I don't know really....Kind of figured that on his own...

Kevin:...Oh...ok...thanks Freddy...

Kevin exits, not without Freddy giving him a worried look and Trika giving him an angry one.

*

Kevin: (Sigh)...

Kevin: ( A kid?!.....this may be serious....maybe I should learn more at work....)

Kevin heads home, eager to get to work tomorrow....

*

Will Kevin find out the secret?

What will he do once he finds out what happened to Randall?


	4. Allen Bledge and The Lone Randall

I remember in one review someone was asking what Kevin was going to do. Well here's one of the points to the story....you don't know! You have no idea what's going on in that mind of his. Anyhow, this is a short one that involves two specific things. One is a new character, Allen Bledge. The other thing is....well... someone asked where Randall was in all this.....well....I couldn't explain that much, but in this chapter, a few things are explained, and he will be in this from now until this stories end..... 

Chapter 4 Allen Bledge And The Lone Randall

Kevin: ZZZZZZ

From all his running around the day before, Kevin actually felt like he could sleep the whole next day, forgetting about work....

Voice: Kevin?

Kevin: ZZZZZZ

Although, he wasn't about to miss his first day at M.I.....

Voice: Hey Kevin....

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, but then could see someone's head peeking up from the side of his bed.

Kevin: Who?

The creature jumped up.

Creature: Hi Kevin!

Kevin: Ah!

Kevin jumped back, hitting the cupboard near the opposite side of his bed. When he got up onto his for feet he looked at the creature with a sharp look.

Kevin: Allen!

Allen: (Chuckle)

Allen seemed to be a dragon-type monster. He had white and brown colored wings which he could extend and retract, he had four limbs, two arms and two strong legs. His body was that of a raptor, black in color with hints of blue, scaled. Down his back were sharp spines that lead to the end of his long bendable tail. He had two red colored eyes, and thin fronds that were bend down behind his left eye. Unlike Kevin, all of Allen's fronds were bend to the side.

Kevin: How'd you get in here?!

Allen got up onto his feet and took the bed covers off Kevin, which were on him from jumping out of bed.

Allen: Easy, I flew in....

Kevin placed the covers back onto his bed then turned Allen.

Kevin: Don't scare me again like that!

Allen: Come on...your the scarer (Chuckle)

Allen was Kevin's closest friend. In Scare Collage, Allen was Kevin's roommate. Over those years, they became best friends. Kevin had always told Allen that he wanted to be like Randall, Allen on the other hand wanted to be anything but his own dad. Allen was through with his parents when he finally got out of High School. He left them and went out on his own to become a Mercenary, obtaining any small job for any pay just to get by. Randall occasionally lent money to Allen once a week to help him out, his rank in the company gave him a wealthy pay. Unlike Kevin, Allen liked playing tricks on many people for small jokes anytime he could. But, doing his job, Allen was a serious as the next monster. Allen was about one year older than Kevin, but they both were the same height.

Kevin: I'm beginning as one!

Kevin: What are you doing here any how?

Kevin: I know you didn't just some here to scare me out of bed....

Allen: Oh, I came to see Randall about loaning me a couple....

Kevin: What? That job in the plant didn't get you enough?

Allen: What!? Hey! That plant job was suppose to nab me $100!

Allen: But they say that it was only $10....how'd you'd like that!

Kevin: Ooh...too bad...

Allen: So...where's your pop?

Kevin: Actually....Allen....I don't know....

Allen: What?

Kevin: You se...

Kevin turned to the clock near his bed.

Kevin: Shoot!

Kevin ran past Allen.

Allen: What's your hurry?

Kevin: Work's starting!

He ran down the stairs and Allen did a small glide to the top of the stairs, seeing Kevin rush out of the house.

Allen: K...(Sigh)....Hmm....hehehe...

Allen descended the stairs, a good joke planted on his mind.

*

Kevin had made it to the doors at Monsters Inc.

Kevin: (Huff)(Wheeze)

Kevin caught his breath and opened the door.

Kevin: AHH!

Starring him in the face was...

Kevin: Allen!

Allen: (Chuckle) I tell you what, my wings are faster than your feet!

Kevin crossed his arms.

Kevin: A window right?

Allen: Bingo scarer boy...

Allen moved aside to let Kevin in. Kevin wasn't sure if Allen was even allowed into Monsters Inc....

Kevin: Huh?

Allen looked in the area Kevin was looking at, both could see Sully and Mike, waiting there. In his mind, Kevin could tell they were waiting for him.

Kevin:???

Allen: Wow Kev...you even have admirers now..

They came up to both of them.

Sully: Hi Kevin...

Kevin: Sully...why were you two waiting for me?

Mike: Umm...

Sully: Uh...actually we were waiting for him...

Sully directed his attention to Allen.

Kevin: What? Allen?

Sully: You know him?

Kevin: Yes...were......

Kevin thought for a moment...

Kevin: Yes...I know him...

Sully: Well...

Kevin: Why did you want to talk to him?

Sully: He's our newest security guard....

Mike: Uh...yeah...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin knew Allen would do something like this. Allen just smirked at making it so that he would be able to see Kevin work.

Sully: Uh, Mike, you think you can show Allen what areas he will be...patrolling?

Mike: Uh...

Mike looked at both Kevin and Allen, deciding which one looked less able to rampage him if he said something wrong.

Mike: Uh...ok...sure yeah...

Allen gave one last smirk at Kevin before following Mike to one of the file room's elsewhere in the company.

Kevin: ( Hmm...maybe Allen could help me....)

Sully was still in front of Kevin....

Kevin: Sully?

Sully: Oh...sorry

Kevin: What, you wanted to talk to me or something?

Sully: Well...you see....how do I say this...

Kevin:...Oh wait...

Kevin: You don't know who to get as my assistant right?

Sully knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but went with it anyhow.

Sully: Uhh...Yes...

Kevin: Hmm...

He snapped his top left fingers.

Kevin: How about Fungus?

Sully: Fungus? 

Sully remembered that Fungus didn't like scareing as much as joking. And besides, Sully had to explain to Kevin why Scare Floor F is really the only Scare Floor in the building.

Sully: Kevin....

Kevin:???

Sully:....Yeah, I think Fungus would be best suited for you....

Kevin: Ah good....

Kevin: ( And Fungus might tell me something as well)

Sully: Yeah...

Sully didn't know how, but Fungus and him have to try and make Kevin understand the laugh energy change.

Sully: I'll go speak with him...you can wait in the Break Room.

Kevin: Alright then..

*

In one of the file rooms, Allen was as bored as anything with Mike trying to explain things in a technical manner.....which was not going well.

Allen: Uh huh...yeah...

Mike: So you circle around here, then go back up here, then you do that until 12:00pm then you....

Allen Just acted like he was paying attention, but he had his eye on seeing Kevin pass the door of the room.

Allen:....

Mike: So...what a minute...let me start over...

Allen: Say Wazowski...

Mike: Yeah?

Allen: Why don't I get you something from the vending machine ok....

Allen: I'll buy...

Mike: Uh...ok...

Allen rose up from the chair he was sitting in.

Allen: You just stay here...I'll get them...ok...

Mike: Sure...

Allen exited the room.

Mike: Phew....

Mike: That guy is as creepy as Lizard Boy........well...maybe not so creepy....

*

Allen's joke played well, as he was now following Kevin, who was heading to the Break Room.

Allen: (Hehehe, Kevin I guess I'm a better scarer than you ha!)

Allen slowly approached Kevin, doing a silent glide with his winds. When he got close, Kevin stopped and ducked, making Allen fly past him, and into a wall.

(Clunk!)

He fell onto his back.

Allen: Ow...

Soon, Kevin's face came into view.

Kevin: What are you doing on the floor Glide Boy...

Allen: That's not funny!

Allen got up. He always hated it when his tricks didn't work.

Allen: How'd you know I was coming!?

Kevin: Its easy to get past Mike ain't it?

Allen slowed his temper, then came up with something else.

Allen: Like a beach ball on a net....

Kevin: I hold you kick..

Both: (Laughing)

Kevin: Oh....So you thought you could just joke on me at work now don't you?

Allen: Oh come on Kev....were friends remember?

Kevin: Yeah....  
Allen: Uh...say Kevin...

Allen: Where's you dad?

Allen: I'm sure he should be here for you first day at work....

Kevin: I know....

Allen: What?

Kevin: I'm not sure where he is....

Allen: Come on! He's your father....

Kevin: I've been told he went to the human world for new doors....

Allen: What? They have pro's for that....

Allen: Heck, I even was one once...

Kevin:????

Allen: But only for about 2 day's...I wasn't that good...

Kevin: Anyhow....I've been going around town lately....

Kevin: He had talked to the last CEO of Monsters Inc.....

Kevin: When I tried to find him, I couldn't....even at his house... 

Kevin: Then I asked Freddy...all he knows is that my dad was worried about some kid....

Allen: Hmm...maybe there's something no ones told you....

Kevin: Well...yeah...maybe...

Allen: Well....wherever he is...I hope he's ok...

Kevin: Me....me too.....

*

No one at that point knew where Randall was....or what condition he was in. Sullivan should have let the C.D.A handle him, for right now, Randall was hiding from U.S. scientists.....

Randall: (Heaving breathing)

For the first day, Randall had had his head cracked by the continuous blows of the shovel from that human. She then threw him out of that trailer, leaving him beaten in a way that he couldn't move. The women then had called animal control to take him. When they got there, they discovered Randall was not a croc at all, but a new species. Taking in that, he was taken to a research facility in North Carolina. He spent the next day there being tested on, each one hurting more than the other. When Randall had gotten his strength back that night, he had broken out of the facility....barely. He, in some way, injured some of the scientist at the facility, and at the same time, he destroyed every piece of equipment and files that have been recorded on him, making sure they didn't find out who he was. He ran through out that night and most of the this day. The scientist called the Military to keep watch for the "Dangerous Specimen". But now.....Randall was there...hiding under a very small long hole under a road. Rain was pouring down onto the green grass and was being split by the various trees. He was in pain now, his arms and legs were held with tight straps in that facility. He had been nearly choked to death with the various gags and collars. His arms were beaten and his mouth was feeling like it didn't even want to move. He was also bleeding in places. From the fore-head in which had a deep cut from that shovel, to his tail which was feeling pain from being stretched out. His whole body was in pain, as it was stretched by a machine in that facility....He felt hatred toward Sullivan for what he had done to him. But he also was worried about what he might do to....

Randall: K-Kevin......

He was cold and wet from running in the rain. His blood felt like it could freeze if Randall was willing to die. But he wasn't going to die and watch his son die in the same way by Sullivan....

Randall: Err...

From that, Randall forced his top right hand into a fist.

Randall: I-If...h-he...t-touches....Kevin....I-I'll....rip him to pieces!

Randall wanted to do anything he could to get back. But in his mind...he felt more anger. He had been used all along. Waternoose sent him after those two, just to see him get what he deserved. Even though Randall knew he was sarcastic, sly, and a bit forceful at sometimes, he thought that what he was doing wasn't even wrong.

Randall: ( It was perfect!)

The Extractor was destroyed. It was one of the things Randall strived to create. But then Sullivan ripped it in two, destroying all that work....

Randall:....H-he's probably already......destroyed it....

His plan was simple. Take the child, extract them, and send them back. It worked on Fungus.

Randall: (They would have been fine in an hour!)

But now...hated for Sullivan was on his mind. But, overlaying that, was the safety of his son...

Randall:.....What a-a-am....I...going to do.....

Randall edged his beaten back against the side of his hiding place, planting his face in his first set of crossed arms, revealing his cut fronds.

Randall: I've already lost.......

After a couple of minutes, Randall lifted his head up.

Randall: ( No! I can't let Sullivan do away with my son too!)

Randall: ( He can do what he wanted with me! But if he lays his hand on him....!)

Randall: ( I swear he'll never be known in either world again!)

Randall slowly got onto all of his limbs, onto the dry ground in the small coved hiding place.

Randall: ( I can't let pain get me!)

Randall: ( He may have thought he beaten me!)

Randall: But watch out Sullivan! I'm coming back!

Randall slinked out into the rain, disappearing more as the rain got heaver.........

Not much on Randall there. But hey, wait until he....somewhat, gets back to Monstropolis. How? Well your going to have to wait and see...... 


	5. Questions And Regrets

****

Chapter 5 Questions and Regrets

Kevin was in the Break Room with Allen. Kevin had already discussed about the information he had found that seemed....somewhat related to Randall. Kevin was resting his back on a couch trying to get the sleep he had lost due to Allen's surprise visit. Allen was over by one of the tables with a "Coffee" machine on it. He was resting his right arm on the table, a spoon in it, and was placing in some cream from one of dispensers into the cup held in his left hand.

Kevin: I just don't know if I'm being told the truth....

Allen placed the container for the cream in a nearby bin.

Allen: Maybe you aren't and maybe you are....

Allen:...Listen Kev...

Allen went over to him, stirring his cup with the spoon.

Allen: My last job was at that Scream Plant right?

Kevin turned his face to him.

Kevin: Yeah, the ones that send our energy here to the city....

Allen: Anyway....

Allen: I was there to help them...with umm....oh yeah, an overload...

Kevin gave a confused face, never hearing the term used by Allen.

Kevin: Overload?

Allen took a long sip from his mug and held it with both of his hands.

Allen: Apparently....so much energy was being transferred....

Kevin: So....what does this have to do with anything?

Allen: Remember when I went to take the job? 

Kevin: Ummm....oh yeah it was....

Kevin stopped, knowing it was that one day, the questionable one....

Kevin: Oh....

Allen: Exactly....and if I'm not mistaken....

Allen: It was coming from h....

Voice: Ahem... 

Allen stopped talking, halve of his mouth open.

Behind him, as Kevin saw and Allen guessed, was Sully and Mike. Kevin was about to laugh, seeing Allen's face, knowing that he was caught for once.

Mike: So....Allen.....where's my Meat Chunks?

Allen turned around, still a little unstable.

Allen: Well uh...

He scratched the back of his neck with his left hand's claw's as Kevin got up, he went past Allen. Kevin was still in a humorous mood from Allen's situation. Being as they were friends, even though Sully and Mike didn't know...., Kevin went ahead to get his friend out of trouble.

Kevin: He just saw me, we talked a bit, and he got sidetracked...

Allen: Uh...yeah...what he said....

Sully waited for a second, knowing how he and Mike knew each other.

Sully: Well....it is your first day on the job so I think its ok anyhow...

Allen: Phew....

Sully:...Oh Allen...did Mike tell you where your patrolling?

Allen stood back up, waiting to get back into his normal attitude.

Allen: Actually...I didn't understand one word of what he said....

Mike: Uh...

Allen: I think Wazowskis better off as a football coach....

Mike: Umm...yeah maybe....

Sully rolled his eyes with a small laugh, but then turned back to the other two.

Sully: Actually, Allen....your patrolling Scare Floor F...

Kevin: What?!

Allen: Oh? I do?

Allen gives Kevin a small smirk.

Kevin: (Allen! I swear!)

Sully: And Kevin....

Kevin shot his attention straight to Sully.

Sully: Fungus will be your assistant....

Sully: He's waiting for you on the floor....

Kevin: Ok....

Sully: I'll take you two there....

Mike: What am I suppose to do?

Sully: Handle the paperwork Mike...

Sully hands him a pack of files he had under his left arm.

Mike: Uh...Sully you know I'm...

Mike lowered the pack of papers from his vision, but noticed everyone gone.

Mike: Hey Sully!!!!....Oh well...

*

The three were now trailing though th hall's.

Sully: So...you two know each other?

At that, Kevin gave Allen a small signal telling him to keep his mouth shut, but Allen already knew what Kevin wanted him to do.

Allen: Well...yeah...we....met....yesterday...yeah yesterday...

Allen: On the street...

Sully: Who knows.....maybe you guys will become best friends....

Kevin: (Too bad he doesn't know we are hehehe...)

Soon, they all stopped at the entrance to...an empty Scare Floor. Kevin was the first to spot Fungus at Randall's station.

Kevin: Hey Fungus!

Kevin ran over to Fungus. Allen was about to, but Sully stops him by placing his right hand where he was going.

Allen:!!!???....Ok what did I do?

Sully leaned close to him.

Sully: Allen...I want you to keep a close watch on Kevin...

Allen:????

Sully: If he does anything.....strange....just tell me ok..

Allen stood there silent for a moment, unsure of the task he was given. A little uneasy, he snapped back to reality.

Allen: Ok....I guess..

Allen slowly heads over to the other two, his clawed feet ticking on every step onto the metal floor.

Sully:....

Sully takes one last look at the group then slowly heads out.

Kevin did a short friendly hug with Fungus. Kevin considered Fungus a close friend, since he had worked with Randall ever since he started in Monsters Inc. After that, Allen came into there view. He looked different. He seemed to be starring at the floor and missing Kevin and Fungus completely. 

Kevin: Allen?

With that, Allen snapped back into his own attitude with the shake of his head.

Allen: Hey, is it me or.....does this place look empty?

Kevin noticed that as well, taking a glimpse at the clock near the Scare Board. Kevin could tell it was still in the middle of the session for the other scarers.....

Allen: I mean what...at you the only guy I'm guarding?

Kevin: Yeah...Fungus....why am I the only one on the floor?

Kevin caught an eye at Allen, who was a little worried on the question.

Fungus: Umm....

Fungus seemed to think for a moment, knowing how Kevin wasn't as forward as Randall was.

Fungus: There....on....on vacation...

Kevin: Vacation......why?

Fungus hesitated for a second, but then Allen came up with a connection.

Allen: Hmm...I think I know why....

Kevin turned to Allen, as Fungus was surprised to be saved.

Allen: Maybe they worked overtime for catching up with there lost time....

Allen: The overload at the plant was probably because of these scarers here....

Kevin: So...they worked overtime, and the plant overloaded right?

Allen: Yeah, that sounds like enough "over" ain't it?

Fungus blew out a sigh of relief.

Kevin: So...I'm working alone?

Allen: Hey, I'll be here Boggsy...

Kevin: Hey! 

Allen: (Chuckle)

*

After about 3 hours of work, Kevin finally got the feeling of working constantly with scareing. Soon after that, Kevin exited the door he last used. Fungus gave him a towel and then went over to place the canister away. Allen was tapping his right claws onto a filing cabinet, getting a bored sensation of being a one man guard, but the screams surprised him every now and then.

Kevin: (Huff)(Wheeze)

Fungus: Over 3,000 points Kevin!

Kevin wiped his forehead and neck before setting down the towel and turning to Fungus.

Kevin: Really?

Fungus: Yeah....

Allen stopped his tapping on the cabinet.

Fungus: You seemed to be tired....did you overwork?

Kevin:...Well....have to impress....your boss for the first day....

Kevin: Say.....do you remember how many points my dad got when he first s....?

Fungus stood there shakily a bit.

Kevin: Fungus? Fungus?

He seemed lost.

Kevin:????

Allen: Try hitting him....that's what my parents did...

Kevin turned to Allen, not sure if he was making a joke or was a little sad about being treated that way by his parents.

Kevin:.....Nevermind...

By then, Fungus snapped back.

Kevin: You ok Fungus?

Fungus: Yeah... 

Kevin:.....

Fungus:....I...never had to be with another scarer before...

Kevin: Oh...(Sigh)...I think I need to lay down...

Allen: What? You tired or something?

Kevin: Yeah....

Fungus: I'm sure Sully won't mind if you guy's stay in the Break Room for a couple minutes...

Kevin: Thanks Fungus...

Allen: I'll go for that...

*

Kevin was taking a short rest on the one couch he had been on earlier. Near him, Allen was filing his information paperwork on a table. Allen was almost asleep from boredom.

Allen: (Yawn)

Allen: (So....I get paid to do paperwork? Sheeesh....this is boring..)

Allen closed his eyes for 10 seconds, but quickly opened them, shaking his head at the same time.

Allen: Ehh...

Allen: Kev....Kevin?

He turned seeing Kevin already asleep.

Allen: Hmph....might as well take him home...he probably won't mind...

*

Sully and Mike were now in the CEO office. The office also had a view of the Monsters Inc. entrance, which Mike was looking through.

Sully: What's he doing....

Sully was waiting in his chair...

Mike: I think you security guard is taking Kevin home...

Sully:....I guess he overworked himself...

Sully: Newcomers always aren't use to working constantly...

Mike: Well....not exactly constantly...

Sully: Yeah...

Mike: He wanted to impress you Sul...

Sully:????

Mike saw his expression.

Mike: Fungus told me...

Sully: Oh...well that was nice...

Sully leaned back in his chair, waiting a moment before saying...

Sully: I....I wonder how Randall's doing....

Mike: Lizard boy?

Sully: I...wonder if he's ok... 

Sully: I never thought of it for a while...

Sully: I mean...I think we placed him near no city...

Mike: Too bad....

Sully recalled that.

Sully: Did you see how he looked Mike?

Mike: Yeah, it was funny how he looked....so...

Sully: Yeah see....

Sully: Maybe he would have told us about Kevin....

Sully: That's why he was yelling like that...

Mike: Aw....Sully...you'll making me feel bad for such a good thing....

Sully looked at Mike.

Sully: One way or another....he....may find out...

Mike gave out a worried face.

*

Allen was able to carry Kevin all the way to his home. He entered the house and went up to Kevin's room. He placed him down onto his bed.

Allen: Jeez pal....your not heavy at all...

Allen placed the covers on the sleeping monster....

Allen: (Yawn)....Well.....I guess he wont mind if I sleep down stairs....

Allen headed over to the stairs. As he headed down....

Allen: (.....Does.....Sullivan know something?)

*

I promise there will be more on Randall coming up, don't worry. 


	6. Concerned Evidence

This chapter is when Kevin gets his first piece of big evidence, although he doesn't know it. Knowing how little evidence can be found, Randall will return very soon. 

Chapter 6 Concerned Evidence

The morning came once again in Monstropolis. From all his work last night, all Kevin wanted to do was sleep....all he wanted to think about....was if what was told about his dad was true....

Kevin:....Ehh...

He rolled in his bed.

Kevin:...!!Ah!

He fell over his bed, hitting the floor.

Kevin: Oh ok I'm up I'm up...

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin pulls the cover off his head and pulls the clock down from his desk.

Kevin: Phew...

He was afraid he had overslept and was late to work...but no, he still had time.

Kevin: Hmm...

He sat the clock back onto the desk and pulled the covers off himself, placing them back on the bed and went downstairs.

*

When he got halve way down, he could see Allen resting on the living room couch, snoring.

Kevin: (Hmph...must have been tired too....)

Kevin dropped down the last steps and onto the floor. He thought he could get back at Allen for surprising him last time, but decided to let him rest, thanking him for what he did.

Kevin: (Ahh...I'll let him sleep)

He rubbed the back of his neck and went over to the window in the living room. He pulled back the drapes and bight light shinned on him, making him cover his eyes with his top hands.

Kevin: Ehh....morning again...(No sign of dad neither...)

Kevin: ( Maybe I should talk to Sully....)

Kevin turned his head to the sleeping raptor on the couch.

Kevin: (Hehehe...Allen...You'll be the one late this time sleepyhead)

Kevin slowly went over to the front door, grabbing his coat with his bottom right hand, and slithered out.

*

The streets had children monsters playing in the streets, cars roaming by, other adults stalking around. Kevin finished placing on his coat, and jumped the small 3 steps that lead up to his house's door, and went south. He had one thing besides his job on his mind.....and that was hunting for information....He figured that if he finds Waternoose....he'll find out what happen to Randall....

Kevin: ( Freddy will tell me all I need to know....)

*

Kevin had know how to get to Freddy's for years, and mad it there easily. In the morning, not many monsters were there. When he came in, he sat in the high chair next to the one he had been in the other day, avoiding another spin from that girl.

Kevin: Hey Fred!

Freddy had just come out of a room beside his wine case, a bottle with green liquid in it.

Freddy: Oh hey Boggsy...

Freddy poured one of the other monsters a "swig" of the liquid then went over to Kevin.

Freddy: I tell ya...these mornings are all so slow...

Kevin: Yeah...anyhow....Freddy....can I talk to you in private?

Freddy: What? What would be so....

Kevin: Freddy....

Freddy:.....

Kevin gave a look that Freddy recognized, the on Randall did on him about the info on the kid.....

Freddy: Oh...well...here...step into my office...

Freddy head back into the room he came out of, Kevin following.

*

Freddy: Hold on...

He seemed to lock the door.

Freddy: I'll get the light....

After a couple of moving sounds...

(Click!)

The room was filled with cases and crates of wines and other such drinks, one light in the room, and a back door between some barrels.

Kevin: Some office...

Freddy: Ok, you got me...it ain't..

Freddy:...So...what's on your mind?

Kevin: I....need to know everything about...the day before....and the day during that kid accident...

Freddy: Why?

Kevin: One....my dad...

Kevin: Two...Mr. Waternoose...

Kevin: And....three....This whole accident issue...and about that kid...

Freddy: Phew...well here's what I know...

Freddy pulled up a barrel as Kevin leaned on one of the crates.

Freddy: As I said...I don't know much about your pop....

Freddy: But....about that kid...

Freddy: I knew one very important thing you should know...

Kevin: Yes?

Freddy: Where that kid first showed up....was Harry Howsins...

Kevin: Harry H...!?

Freddy: Yes...maybe you can find a clue there...

Kevin: Hmm...

Freddy: Now...Waternoose...hmm...

Freddy: The only thin I heard about him was that he got into trouble with the C.D.A....

Kevin: About what? 

Freddy: Don't know...

Freddy: Personally....I don't like those C.D.A...

Kevin: ( Hmm....guess Harry's is my only clue)...

Freddy: Well...

Freddy got up, brushing off the dust from his suit.

Freddy: I hope you find him kid...

Kevin: Yeah...me too.. 

Freddy: You know...I didn't loose a customer...

Freddy: I lost a friend...

Kevin:.....

Freddy: If your that concerned...then I am too...

Kevin: Ok...Fred...

The shake hands, two from Kevin.

Freddy: Oh...you can take the back door.

Kevin: Yeah....don't want to see "her" again...

Freddy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Kevin head to the door with a little laugh as Freddy went back to work.

*

Kevin knew where he was going, and knew what he wanted. Soon as he got there, it began to rain. Kevin lifted his jacket up to protect his head, since it had no hood, as he was getting soaked...When he got into Harry Howsins, he hung his wet coat on a hanger near the entrance and wiped off some of the water dripping off from him. As he looked, he noticed that the place seemed almost empty, only about 2 monsters were around.

Kevin: Huh?

Soon a waiter came over, seeing him soaked.

Waiter: My sir....you must be chilled to the bone...

Kevin: Yeah I know...

He shook off the water dripping down his fronds.

Kevin: Say....your the guy who I met last time...

Waiter: Yeah...I'm the only guy around here lately

Waiter: What now sir?

Kevin: Do you guy's collect papers on events here?

Waiter: Well of course we do....

Kevin: Great...can I have a copy....you see my fluppy ripped it apart and I'm...

Waiter: You a reporter kid?

Kevin: Uh....yeah...I am....

Waiter: Well...I suppose you can have a cop....

Waiter: At least I'll be doing something...

Waiter: Which one sir....

Kevin thought, remembering which date it was....

Kevin: November 2....

Waiter: November second?!

Kevin: What?

Waiter: You trying to close us down!?

Kevin: No, no! I'm only going for the.....umm....kid...story...

Waiter: So your...not closing us down since were getting bad publicity?

Kevin: No....

Waiter:...Well....O....ok...

The waiter unsteadily head's to a room marked "Records and File Room".

Kevin stood there, shivering a bit from the cold. A small while later, the waiter came back, a paper in his hand.

Kevin: Hmm...

Waiter: Well...here it is...

He hands him the paper and Kevin looks at it.

Waiter: Picture was tooken by someone who was dinning here...

Kevin: So...this is when it was happening?

Waiter: Exactly...

Kevin: Hmm...Thanks...you helped me...

Waiter:???

Kevin:...Umm

Kevin remembered his cover, and switched to a lawyer kind of voice, being quick and unsteady.

Kevin: I mean...you helped me and the other guy's down at the office with a rerun of this story

Kevin: I mean...its not like theses things happen twice right?

Kevin produced a quick smile and headed to the door.

Waiter:.....???

Voice: Waiter! Where's my Sllogoole!?

Waiter: Ohh..

The waiter heads into the dinning area, at that time, Kevin placed on his coat and opened the door.

(Pop!)

Kevin: Ahh!

Kevin stepped back, seeing a black umbrella's top.

Kevin:!!!

Voice: Kevin, you think I wouldn't be late?

The black umbrella moved to the side.

Kevin: Allen...

Allen: Yep...

Allen placed his umbrella up to cover his head.

Kevin: Where'd you get that?

Allen: Near that rack in the living room, I knew you wouldn't mind

Allen moved aside as Kevin came out of the building, the umbrella covering both of them from the rain.

Kevin: You should have asked me first....

Allen: Ok, ok,....can I borrow this umbrella Kevin?

Kevin:......

Allen: I take that as a yes...

Kevin: (Sigh) Allen I swear...

Allen: (Chuckle)....Hey...what's that?

Kevin: Oh...this paper...

Kevin: Its something that may give me a whole lead about what happened...

Allen: About what?

Kevin: (Sigh)...I'll tell ya....

*

The two got to work a little late. But Kevin and Allen were reported to Sully when they got in, not knowing why. Kevin at that time had the paper in an inside pocket of his coat. The two entered the CEO office, seeing Sully and Mike.

Allen: Hehehe....hey...Mike...

Mike: Allen...

Kevin: Ok Sully...what is it?

Sully: Kevin, I gave you the day off today....

Sully: I was going to call you, but you weren't at your home...

Kevin:...I...was catching breakfast...

Sully: Oh...

Kevin: But why give me the day off?

Sully: Well, actually, you won't be scareing today....

Sully: Instead, I want you, Fungus, and Allen to work out your times so you both won't...you know...

Mike gave a small glance at Allen, who rubbed his neck with a small smirk.

Kevin: Well...ok...I think...

Sully came out from behind his desk and went closer.

Sully: I can understand how a scare first gets use to working constantly...

Mike: Well...actually we don't...

Sully: But it is kind of that way...

Sully: Plus, you shouldn't work yourself to sick Kevin...

Kevin: Umm...yeah...

Sully: And Allen....

Allen knew he was going to get talked to.

Allen: I'm not fired am I....just because I almost fell asleep?

Sully: No...

Allen: Phew..

Sully: Instead, I need you to keep a watch on each Scare Floor...

Allen: Oh....finally....more choices....

Sully: But Scare Floor F will be your concentrated one...

Allen: But of course...

He gives a grin to Kevin.

Kevin:...Anyhow....all I have to do is work out a schedule?

Sully: Right...

Kevin: Hmm...ok...

Allen opened the door and waited for Kevin.

Kevin: Oh...Sully...

Sully: Yes?

Kevin: When will those other scarers come back from vacation?

Sully:.....Umm...I....don't know....

Kevin: Hmph...

Kevin: A one monster Scare Floor is like a kid in a Harry restaurant a?

Both:!!!!!????

Kevin exits out of the room.

Mike: What...did....he...

Sully: I...it was a joke Mike...only a...joke...

Mike: I hope so....

*

Soon, Kevin, Allen, and Fungus were in Scare Floor F, figuring out the times.

Kevin: I'll go to work at night...

Kevin: That way....I...well, I can work better during the night....

Fungus: I....suppose...

Allen: I'll work in the evening times...close to when the other scarers leave and Kevin comes in...

Fungus: Well....I guess that works...

Fungus: I'll speak to Sully about these....

Fungus slowly heads off, tipping his glasses a bit, leaving Allen and Kevin alone.

Allen:...So...what's with the whole night thing?

Kevin looked around, just in case there were any cameras around......none were seen.

Kevin: I'm thinking that during the day I can search for what I want without worrying about work... 

Kevin: And when I come here at night, I can plan what I can do..

Allen: Yeah, after all, they got a whole world in that there Door Vault...

Kevin: Hmm....I wonder if I'll ever see it...

Allen: The Vault?....Maybe.....I've only heard about it...

Kevin: I wonder if my dad was in there...

Kevin: You know....maybe they were picking a door for him there...

Allen: Oh yeah sure, just pick one out of the blue and its perfect....

Kevin:....I guess your right...

Allen: I know....if he went to the human world to check for doors, he had to be at one of those...umm...

Kevin: Door Extraction Depots?

Allen: Well...yeah...but heck....there's too many..

Kevin:.....Maybe he really isn't searching for doors...

Allen:......

*

After getting the times straightened out, the two were allowed to go home. Allen asked if he could stay with Kevin, Allen himself lived in his different jobs. First thing Allen did was head to the living room and watch T.V., Kevin himself was tuckered out, and wanted sleep for morning. He was now sitting on his bed reading the newspaper.

Kevin:......Hmmm....

Kevin: So....this kid was the first break in....

Kevin: I wonder where it came from....

Kevin: Just popped out into the restaurant... 

Kevin: That just seems too straight...someone must have brought it in...but who...

Kevin: Everyone is so scared of this little kid...

Kevin: Hmph....

He placed th paper down on the bed, staying in his position.

Kevin: I don't understand it...there has to be some sort of clue I can find...

Kevin sat back in his bed, placing the first set of hands behind his head.

Kevin: (Sigh)....

He turned his head to his right side, then took out his first set of hands from behind his head and took a rectangular picture from his desk.

Kevin: Dad...

It was a picture that was taken during a Christmas party. Kevin was being helped by Randall to get the star up onto a green Christmas tree....

Kevin: Where are you....

He turned back onto his back, looking at the picture....

Little did he know.....that what he was looking for....was just a turn of the newspaper....showing Michel Wazowski. 

*

Will Kevin find out the truth!?

Will Sully and Mike have to take drastic action towards Kevin!?

Will Allen ever stop bugging Kev?

You just have to wait and see.....


	7. The Thoughts And The Ectoplasm

This chapter is a long one but one of the most important. Kevin does a little spy work on his side, and Allen discovers...a change that will alarm both of them. There's a small flashback part about when Randall gets Kevin. I am really proud of this chapter, it has many...well...I don't know what it is...but its something...I don't know. Enjoy! 

Chapter 7 The Thoughts And The Ectoplasm 

Kevin:......

Kevin was already asleep, he had a couple of hours before his 7 hour shift started.

Voice: Kevin!

Kevin:......

Voice: Kev.....

Kevin opened his eye's, both of them still in sleep mode.

Kevin: What?

He could see Allen against the wall near the stairs.

Allen: Shift time Scare Boy...

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin plotted his face into his bed's pillow.

*

Both of them made it to M.I. It was noted that some employees worked at night. Some because they work better at night time in Monstropolis, and that scarers need to fill the quota for the other halve of the human world. Both of them stopped at the M.I. entrance, Allen getting out the key he had been issued.

Kevin: Allen...weren't you suppose to come here an hour ago?

Allen: Well.....I'm starting that tomorrow...

Kevin: Allen...

Allen: Alright, I was suppose to, but they haven't caught me yet...

Kevin: (Chuckle)

Kevin:....Say...Allen...

Allen gets out a silver key from his coat and places it into the eye of the emblem on the door.

Allen: Yeah?

Kevin: If you find anything about....my dad....

Allen: I'll tell ya...

Kevin: Thanks... 

*

Allen, Kevin, and Fungus found themselves in the Scare Floor, no other scarers seen.

(Scream!)

Kevin slipped out of the door, closing it with his tail.

Fungus: Getting better Kevin...

Kevin: Yeah I know...

Allen:...

Allen turned around, seeing no operational camera's in the floor at the moment.

Allen: Hmm...Allen, I'm going to get us something ok....

Kevin:????.....Well...ok...

Allen: Hey Fungus, you want anything?

Fungus: No I'm fine....

Allen:....

Allen slowly went out.

Kevin: Hmm...

Fungus: Another door's ready...

*

Allen had used his tricking skill's against Fungus. He was at that point, looking into each Scare Floor for anything interesting.

Allen: (I hope I find something....)

He stopped at Floor C....

Allen: (Oh! What's the use...)

Allen: Maybe Sully was telling the full truth...

Allen: (Sigh)

Allen turned. But stopped from moving back.....a sound caught his sensitive ears.

Allen: (What?)

He closed his eyes, making his hearing more sharper.

(Laugh)

Allen: What in the...

(Laugh)

Allen: That's not a monster...

Allen slowly walked to Floor B, looking inside seeing nothing, but then went to Floor A.

Allen: (This is where its coming from!)

He came to the corner of the entrance, many voices coming from inside. He peeked around it.

Allen: Oh my........!!!!!!

*

When Kevin's shift was finally over, Allen rushed him into the "Male" bathroom.

Allen(Shaking Kevin uncontrollably): It is something you wont believe!

Kevin: What are we doing here? And stop shaking me!

Allen stop's shaking him.

Allen: I know about Scareing job's but what I saw.....what I saw...

Kevin: What are you going on about?

Allen placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders.

Allen: Pies, balloons, mask's, costumes...!

Kevin shrugged.

Kevin: So? I see that every time I go to the store...

Allen: Don't you get it?!

Allen: Those night guy's in Floor A aren't scareing! 

Allen: There....making.....kids....laugh!

Kevin stood there, his mouth moving like he had just been shocked speechless at a horror movie.

Kevin: W....WHAT?!

Allen: Its true!

Kevin: You must be joking!

Allen: I cannot lie about things like this Kevin you know that!

Kevin places his top hands on the sink table, his and Allen's reflections showing on the glass.

Kevin: They can't make kids laugh!

Kevin: Were monsters! Not clowns!

Kevin: If dad knew about this, he'd take it up to the B.O.D!

Allen:...

Kevin: It's....It's just not right!

Kevin: Err!

Allen: What do we do?

Kevin: We can't do anything...

Kevin: But....if we find Waternoose...

Kevin:....Yes...

Kevin turned to Allen.

Kevin: If we tell Waternoose about this, then maybe we'll get it straight!

Kevin:...But we can't let anyone know...

Allen: Not even Fungus?

Kevin: Not even Fungus...

Allen:...Ok...

*

The two stayed at Randall's house. Allen was watching the T.V., feeling very agitated about what he discovered. Meanwhile, Kevin was upstairs. He had his top arms crossed on the window ceil, looking out at the city.

Kevin:....

Kevin: ( I still remember when dad saved me...)

*

Past

Randall was sitting in the only chair in the living room, his house lessened with objects. He had bandages on his neck, head, and bottom left arm.....ones he seemed to place on himself. At the moment, his face was planted into his top hands, wet with tears....after a while he dried them, setting his head against the chair.

Randall: Why did this happen!...ehh...

His stabbed throat made it hard to speak for him....

Randall: I couldn't have been that stupid to let her go with me....

Randall remembered what he did after the fight......

*

Past

Outside a bar downtown, police and medical trucks surrounded the building. Police hauled out various monsters and a medical van stopped at the building. Two monsters came out, and rushed inside...

*

Inside, Randall was starring at a sight that saddened him. The medical monsters saw that he was bleeding at his bottom left arm, the right side of his neck, and a part between his fronds....

Medical monster: Sir...you need medical attention fast!

Randall:....

He stood there....looking down. On the floor was a female lizard monster....laying....unmovable on the floor....

Medical monster:!!! 

*

Outside, Randall was concerned as a victim of the fight, making him safe to what the stabbers got. But there he was, holding his bleeding neck with his top right hand, looking down at a stretcher on the ground. Laying there was the monsters who had asked to come with him.......He just starred, even as they placed her in the van and drove off.....

Randall:...

Medical monster: Sir, those wounds need to...

Randall just turned and walked off, pushing the m.d. out of his way.

Medical monster:?????

*

Randall: Why did I let some women convince me....

Randall felt his hurt arm.

Randall: Why....

(Ring! Ring!)

Randall slowly turned his head to the ringing phone.

Randall:.....(If its my boss, I'll kill him...)

Randall climbed onto his seven limbs, one still hurt, and rose himself up onto his four feet, walked over and picked up the phone on a redwood table.

Randall: Talk to me....

Voice: Mr. Boggs?

Randall: Hmph....you seem smart to call me that...

Voice:???....Mr. Boggs, I'm from the Monster Adoption Agency....

Randall: What do you want? A medal?

Voice: Not at all sir...

Voice: Anyhow....we understand that you were with Martha Rainsford during her untimely death...

Randall:.....Yeah...so?

Voice: Well, we assume you are a friend...at least a friend, or hers?

Randall switched out of his sarcastic tone, realizing something was wrong. He could feel it going up the stripe down his back.

Voice: Well....we need to tell you....

Voice: If you don't take him in....then we have to take him to another family...

Randall's fronds popped up, feeling a little pain, and Randall's eyes narrowed at the phone.

Randall: He?

Voice: You see sir...she was not married...

Voice: But....she has a child...

Randall: What!? Ehh!

Randall felt his neck once again from the sudden outburst...

Randall: What? A kid!?

Voice: Yes....we picked him up after the police searched her house...

Voice: His name is Kevin...

Voice: Your the closest monster his got...

Randall: Me....take in a kid?

Voice: If you don't we can send him to another family...

Randall fell silent for a couple seconds.

Voice: Sir?

Randall:....I...I....need to think about it...

Voice: Very well...

Randall hangs up the phone and sits down in his chair.

Randall: A kid?

Randall:....I've never had a kid before....

Randall thought of how this would affect his life, thinking of the many changes....

Randall: Still...

He gets up and places his good side of hands on the wall near the window.

Randall:...It would be nice to have someone around...

Randall: Someone to actually care for....and to be cared by...

Randall: (I owe it.....to her....)

*

After a while, Randall found himself standing in front of a large building, a plaque beside the gates that lead to a path leading to the entrance saying "Special Children For a Special Person".  
Randall:....

He stood there, looking at the sign. His bandages had been removed. For some reason, Randall had the ability to heal himself pretty fast.....in this world. The only thing that was left on the cut areas, was darkened scales and a visible scar of the wound.

Randall:....(I wonder what kind of kid he is...)

He trotted in.

*

Inside, he stopped at the information desk to the right of the entrance. A blob monster like Roz turned to see him. For some reason, Randall thought that all slug type monsters had low jobs like that, making him chuckle before the monster spoke.

Monster: Sir eh...

She sounded allot like Roz as well...

Randall thought for a moment but continued.

Randall: I'm here to pick up....

Randall:....Kevin...

Monster: Oh sir....you his father...?

Randall:??? Why?

Monster: He looks sort of like you...

Randall: Oh really?

Monster: Yes...

Monster: He's in the third door on the left....

Without a thank you, Randall went off, slowly.

*

As soon as Randall opened the door to the room...he saw Kevin, looking up at him.

Randall:...Kevin?

Kevin:!!! Dad!

Kevin moved over and hugged him as best as he could.

Randall:!!......

Randall lifted him up with his top hands. Kevin then placed his arms around Randall's neck, missing the wounded part.

Kevin: I knew u would b back!

Randall looked at him, a little concerned of being called "dad".

Randall: Kevin...

Kevin: Daddy...?

Randall hadn't had much experience with kids at all....but he decided to try his best...

Randall: You want to come home with me?

Kevin released his arms and nodded his head more than he need to. After that, a most that looked like Luckey from the Scare Floor Randall work on, came up.

Monster: Mr. Boggs?

Monster: And which little one are you taking with you?

Randall: Yeah I'm Boggs....and don't call Kevin "Little one" tentacle brain...

Monster:!!!

Randall: This is Kevin....my son...

Randall grinned at the monster. Kevin smiled at Randall from his grin, a Randall smiled back....

*

Present.

Kevin opened his eyes from remembering the day.

Kevin: Dad...

Kevin: Wherever you are.....I hope your safe...

Kevin climbed into his bed and took a small rest, waiting until it was morning....

Below...Allen was looking up at Kevin's room.

Allen: (Poor guy....)

Allen sat down on the couch

Allen: (I guess I need to help him...)

Allen: (I guess even if its job risky....)

*

As soon as the morning sun hit Kevin's eyes, he leaped out of bed and headed downstairs, wanting to get to business right away. He reached the door's handle when.

Allen: Stop....right there...

Kevin stopped seeing Allen hop out of the couch and go over to him.

Allen: Your not going without me...

Kevin smiled as both of them grabbed there coats and went outside.

*

Kevin wanted to find Waternoose on the subject of laughing energy, so he remembered. The last place he was said to be was Monsters Inc....so the two headed there. Kevin had figured that two monsters would help them.....Smitty and Needlemen. The two were allowed in, but when they...

(Bump!)

Celia: Whoa!

Kevin quickly grabs here right hand to stop her from falling.

Kevin: Sorry Celia...

She straightened herself up.

Kevin: You ok?

Celia: Yeah I'm fine,,,,

Celia: Kevin right?

Kevin: Yes..

Allen rolled his eyes, but looking at the other monsters passing about.

Celia: Why ate you two here? 

Kevin: I...just need to catch up on some....old...friends..

Celia: Oh really? Who?

Kevin: Smitty and Needlemen...

Celia: Oh...Ok...I think there near...Floor G...

Kevin: Thanks Celia...

Kevin turned to Allen, who was giving a wink at a girl monster just heading out.

Kevin: Allen come on...

Kevin grabbed his left hand with both of his left hands as he dragged him over.

Allen: Hey Kevin wait I think I'm in love....

Kevin: Really?

Allen: Na....

Allen: But still I think she likes me...

Kevin: Come on... 

Kevin dragged him over.

Celia: (Small Laugh) Guess he's not so bad after all...

*

After , the two saw Floor G in view....but heard voices farther up the hall.

Voice: Yeah Needlemen you sure did a good job in the company play that day....

Kevin stopped, stopping Allen also with his hand.

Kevin: (Play?)

Voice: I wonder how you were o good at playing that villain Randall...

Kevin: (Villain!? What!?)

Allen looked down to see Kevin's bottom hands clench into fists.

Needlemen's voice: Yeah I know..

Voice: See ya!

Kevin could see two other monsters leave, letting the two janitors beside the door shredder.

Kevin:....

Kevin went over to them followed by Allen.

Needlemen:!!!!

Kevin: So Needlemen...what was that you were talking about? I didn't hear it...

Needle: Umm...Uhh...

Kevin knew Needlemen was the kind of monster to drag on for hours.

Kevin: Forget it...

Kevin: Listen you two....where was the last place you saw Mr. Waternoose?

Smitty: Last time I saw him was in Mr. Sullivan's Floor..

Kevin: Good..

Allen went on to get there. Kevin was about to go, but moved his head close to Needlemen.

Kevin: Oh, and Needlemen....

Kevin: I wouldn't call my dad a villain....

Kevin: Might get you a new meaning of stage fright...

Needlemen:!!!!

Kevin backed off.

Kevin: See ya guys...

Kevin ran past them and followed Allen.

*

In the Floor, the two looked everywhere for any clue. Nothing was found.

Allen: Kev..

Allen: This is pointless...nothings here..

Kevin slinked out from under a table and got onto his feet.

Kevin: Yeah....huh?

Kevin looked at the back corner of the room...seeing the tunnel where the doors came through....

Kevin: Allen....bring up a door...

Allen:???

*

Allen did as told, and there sat a door in the station.

Allen: What are you up to?

Kevin attached himself to the top left corner of the door....

Allen: What!? Your not thinking of...

Kevin: I'm looking in that vault...

Allen: Are you crazy?! You know how big that place could be!?

Allen: What if you get...

Kevin: Don't worry...I'll be fine...

Allen:...Ok...If you need me...call me...

Kevin: Alright...I'm ready

Kevin gripped the door with his limbs, making sure he was securely on. Allen then pressed the "Send-Back" switch. Slowly, the door lifted up, attaching itself to a lock on mechanism on the rail. Then, the door slowly followed the rail, into the tunnel.....

*

Kevin's door slowly made it thought the blue tunnel. He had never seen this part of the factory, few have. He was a little scared at the point. As he reached the light at the end of the tunnel...., he felt pain.  
Kevin: Ehh...

Pain was felt all around his neck. He could also feel pains in his stomach....He used his top left hand to rub his neck.

Kevin: (Ehh....I feel like as if I was split in two...or stretched out....)

Kevin: (I've never felt this before....maybe its a sign of fear or something...)

Soon....the exit came up..

Kevin: Ok...

Kevin held on, the pain still on him.

Kevin:!!!

He just came out. The Door Vault was in his sight.

Kevin: Wow!

Millions and millions of doors, being stored in such an unthinkable space.

Kevin: Wow....this...is amazing......whoa...

Kevin looked down to see how high he was.

Kevin: Ok!

He placed his head forward.

Kevin: Don't look down...

*

Soon his door came near to a platform, Kevin scrambling off the door and onto the platform. He went over to the guard rail. Now he could see the huge room with its doors and rails.

Kevin: (Come on....there's got to be something here...)

After much time, he sighed, crossing his arms on the guard rail and setting his head on them, his eyes halve closed, looking at the ground.

Kevin: Maybe he skipped town or...huh?!

Kevin moved his face up, his top hands gripping the guard rail.

Kevin: What in the!?...

Kevin slid past the guard rail and attached himself to the platform wall and slinked down on all eight's.

Kevin: Ok...don't look...

Kevin closed his eyes as he continued down. Unlike Randall, Kevin wasn't use to high heights.

*

When he got to the low level, accidentally hitting his head on it from his eyes being closed, and lifted back onto his feet.

Kevin:...

Kevin slowly moved forward.

He walked forward, and ahead.....was a smashed _ door....He went over to it.

Kevin: How...those locks are solid...it couldn't have fell.

He looked at one piece that had the sensor light on it...smashed...

Kevin: What?!

Kevin knew that the light was the only thing that was able to let a monster in and out of the human world....

Kevin: These things can't be smashed...

Kevin: Only a strong force could break these...

Kevin: This is strange...!!!

He picked up a certain piece into his top right hand. He looked on the side, that if it was in a station to be used to scare the child, it would be the side in the kids room not the monster world, and on the side....was Ectoplasm...blood of monsters...

Kevin: What?

Kevin starred at the piece. His mind was racing. Some monster was hurt by this....or...in this door.

Kevin:...Oh.. 

He looked to see the Ectoplasm was not dry, telling that it had been here recently...

Kevin: This is a clue...

Kevin: I think...

Kevin:...I need to analyze this...

Kevin climbed back onto the wall, looking at the broken piece..

Kevin: (I know its a scary thought...but...)

Kevin: (I hope this isn't my dad's....)

*

In the Scare Floor, Allen was getting bored at being the lookout. He was flying around the Scare Floor, going between the door lockers.  
Allen: (Come on Kev...)

Allen: Jeez....

Kevin: Hey Allen!

Allen: What?!

(SLAM!)

Allen slammed into the wall with the windows on top...

Kevin: Ehh...

Kevin hopped down from the tunnel, and went over and picked him up.

Allen: Oh...

Kevin: You alright?

Allen: Yeah, yeah...

Allen shook his head.

Allen: Huh? What's that?

Kevin remembered the piece...

Kevin: I got it at the base of the Vault..

Kevin: Near a platform was a smashed door...

Allen: What?

Kevin: Yeah....But I think someone destroyed it...

Allen: Why?

Kevin: The light was out, and someone strong can only break those solid things...

Kevin: Allen....look closer..

Allen placed on a confused face, but looked at the piece in Kevin's top right palm.

Allen:!! Is that Ectoplasm?

Kevin: Yeah...its still fresh...been there recently..

Allen: What do we do?

Kevin: Get it analyzed...

Kevin: I have a friend who can do it?

Both of them rushed out.

*

After a while, when Kevin and Allen were gone, Sully appeared in the Door Vault. He was at the guard rail, his arms crossed with his head on them, looking down at the smashed door.

Sully:.....

Voice: Sully!

Sully didn't move but knew it was Mike...

Sully: Hi Mike...

Mike: What's with you? I was looking all over the factory...

Sully: I'm just thinking Mike..

Mike: I can guess...

Mike went beside Sully and looked down.

Mike: I knew it....Lizard Boy right..?

Sully turned his head to him but looked back down.

Sully: Mike...I think I did something wrong that day...

Mike:??? What?

Sully: Mike...we hurt him and threw him into that world without a fair hearing...

Mike:??

Sully:...

Mike: Sully...he deserved it..

Sully:....Mike...you know how fast we came back?

Mike: All I remember is rolling down that hill with regretting of not going with you..

Sully:...Notice how long he's been gone?

Sully: I would think it would be easy for him...but....

Sully: I think he's hurt or something..

Mike: What Sul? You saying you want him back here?! 

Sully: Honestly Mike.....yes...

Mike:!?!?!?!

*

Kevin and Allen stopped in front of a lab looking building. On a sign beside the double entrance door, was a sign saying "Monster Research".

Allen: What is this place?

Kevin: I was here for a year....studying...they research monsters here..

Allen: Research? (Gulp)

Kevin: They only do small things...

Kevin: What we eat, our habitat concerns...our special ability's...

Allen: Well...ok...

*

Kevin lead Allen though a couple whit hall's and entered a room labeled "Blood Sample Tests". This made Allen feel queasy.

Allen: Eh...  
Kevin headed in, following was Allen.

*

Inside was a lone monster working on a computer, it noticed Kevin. The monster looked like Sully, but was younger and had purple fur, red spots, and longer claws.

Monster: Kevin....?

Kevin: Hi Jeff...

Jeff: Where ya been?!

The two shook hands.

Kevin: You know...around...

Jeff: Can you still do that trick?

Kevin: Oh...

Kevin vanishes, then appears.

Jeff: I still don't know how you got that...

Kevin: A gift...from my father...

Jeff: Oh...how is Randall?

Kevin:...Actually...

Allen: Kev..

Allen walked in, shutting the door with his left wing.

Allen: Well...introduction...?

Kevin: Oh...this is Jeff Geexer...and this is...

Allen: Allen Bledge....

The two shake.

Allen: So who are you?

Jeff: Well...back when Kevin was working here, I was his partner..

Jeff: Which reminds me I still owe you for that project Kevin...

Jeff: Graduated with honors he did...

Kevin: Jeff....

Jeff:...Oh...so...you guy's come here to visit?

Kevin: Actually, I need you to do me the favor....

Kevin showed him the piece with the Ectoplasm...

Jeff:??? That's not suppose to be on a door...

Kevin: I know...

Jeff: Well...ok...

Jeff took the piece and placed it into a cylinder next to the computer. He closed the glass door and locked it. He then operated on the computer.

Allen: So how does this work?

Jeff: We take a sample and load it into the computer...

Jeff: The computer analyzes the D.N.A. in the sample....

Jeff: And matches itself with one of the citizens of our dear city...

(Beep! Beep!)

Jeff: Ah! Its done! Lets take a look then...

A screen popped up....

Kevin:!!!!!!!

Steve: No....no...this can't be right....

Kevin: No...I think it is...

It was Randall's D.N.A.

Jeff: I don't understand this..

Kevin backed away.

Kevin: What was my dad's Ectoplasm doing on that door!?

Allen:......

Kevin: Aw! Maybe he's hurt! Or...

Allen: Kevin! Calm down!

Kevin: I'm just worried about my dad Allen!....

Jeff: Kevin...maybe you should take a rest...

Jeff hand's Allen the piece and he takes it.

Kevin:....

Allen: Come on Allen......lets go...

Allen placed his right arm around Allen and lead him out....

Jeff:......

*

Back at Randall's home, Kevin was sitting on the steps that led to his room, looking at the various pictures of him and Randall on the wall.....Allen soon came over and sat by him.

Allen: Kev....you ok?

Kevin:...There's something wrong....I know it

Kevin: My dad could be hurt...or dying somehow...

Allen: Kevin...

Allen: Your dad's a strong fellow...

Allen: Remember how he did in that martial arts class he first took you to?

Kevin:...

Allen: He's alright....

Allen: Maybe it was something so simple that happen...

Allen:...We can find Waternoose tomorrow...

Allen: We can spend the day together...like old times..

Kevin:....Ok...

Allen: Ok....I'll make us some popcorn and we can watch that special "Monstropolis V.S. The Giant Kid"

Allen hopped up, heading into the kitchen, which was past the living room. While that, Kevin headed to his room.

Kevin: (Maybe I was jumping to conclusions...)

Kevin: But there's one thing that bothers me...

Kevin goes to his bed.

Kevin: That kid..

Kevin: Why did dad want to know about it....?

Kevin picks up that paper....

Kevin:: My dad, the kid, the door, the energy, Sully and Mike...ehh..

Kevin: Perhaps if I could find who brought in that kid, I'd know what happen...

Kevin: Hmph...If I didn't know better...

Kevin: I'd say it was...huh?

Kevin gasped, pulling the paper closer and turning it on its side.

Kevin:!!!!!!!

Kevin: Wazowski!!!!  
  
Kevin now knows all these things. He knows Sully and Mike have been lying to him, and that they brought the kid into the monster world. And now he knows his dad was still at the factory during that one day, and that Sully and Mike really do know what happen to him.................What will Kevin do?..... 


	8. Coming Home

This chapter is short....but important....there's a surprise for everyone in this.....What is it? You'll see....

****

Chapter 8 Coming Home

Allen:.....

Allen was in the living room, flicking through a shelf of movies.  
Allen: Jeez....I've never seen that one...

Kevin's voice: RRRAGGHH!

Allen:!!!

Allen dropped the tape in his hand and ran upstairs.

*

Allen stopped when he reached Kevin's room. Kevin was standing, his back to Allen. Kevin had extended his top left hand out, the paper in it. Kevin didn't even move.

Kevin: Take....a look....at...this!

Allen:...

Allen went over and got the paper.

Allen: Yeah...it has this kid...

Kevin turned his face a quarter of the way to Allen.

Kevin: Turn it...and look closer....

Allen turned it sideways and focused.

Allen:!!!!! Wazowski!?!?!?

Kevin: Yes!

Allen: Wha...what does this mean!?

Kevin turned around, an anger look in his eye, one that Allen had never seen in him before.

Kevin: They brought that...that kid in!!

Kevin: And my dad wanted her!

Kevin: If dad was really concerned, he would have gotten the kid, and would still be here!

Kevin: Meaning Sully and Mike lied to me!

Kevin: Which means....(gasp)

Kevin stopped, his face turning grim....and feared...

Allen: What!?

Kevin: The....ectoplasm on the door...

Kevin: It means only one thing....

Kevin: They banished my dad!!!!

Allen: WHAT!? How!?

Kevin: Dad wanted the kid!

Kevin: Sully and Mike brought the kid here!

Kevin: Sully must have wanted to keep her from my dad!

Kevin: So they got rid of him!

Allen: Hold it! That's illegal! They can't do that!

Kevin: I know enough!

Allen:....But...if its true...then that means....Randall is...

Kevin gripped all of his hands, making fists.

Kevin: That Sullivan! He lied to me! He will pay dearly!

Allen: Kevin! What are you thinking!?

Allen was really concerned, never seeing this side of Kevin before...Kevin on the other hand looked at him, anger in his eyes.

Kevin: First....I'm getting my dad out of that world!

Kevin: He shouldn't be there!

Kevin ran past Allen and rushed down. Allen followed as the front door closed. Allen stopped and placed on his coat, and grabbed Kevin's.

*

Kevin was outside in the cold, running as fast as he could.

Allen: Kevin!

Kevin stopped.

Kevin: What Allen!?

Allen came up behind him.

Allen: You forgot your coat...

Kevin: So?!

Allen: Come on! This winter weather could kill you!

Kevin: Fine!

He grabs the coat and puts it on. Knowing that Allen was concerned for him, he decreased his anger.

Allen: Where we going!?

Kevin: Where I should have gone to in the first place....

*

Kevin and Allen stopped at a large building. A globe of the monster world outside, spinning in the night....

Allen: Human World Information Department...

Kevin: They learn about....that world...

Kevin: They also keep track of banished monsters...

Kevin: If I can find where there tracking them....I can find my dad...

Kevin: Come on....

The room they entered in was bright with overhead lights. The room was white, a blue stripe of color at the bottom of the walls. Pictures on the walls, potted plants here and there. Ahead was an information desk. Kevin tried to keep back his anger...

Kevin: E....Excuse me..

An octopus type monster turned to there attention.

Monster: Yes?  
Kevin:...Where's the room where th banished monsters are being tracked?

Monster: Oh....sorry....those rooms are restricted...

Kevin:!!!! But I have family there...

Monster:...I'm sorry...you can't...

Kevin:!!!..........Excuse me...

Kevin dragged Allen over behind one of the large plotted plants.

Allen: What do we do?

Kevin: You distract her, and I'll get into that elevator..

He signaled the elevator to the right of the desk.

Allen: Alright....

Kevin camouflaged as Allen placed on his "Charm" face and went over to the monster. He placed his left arm onto the table and gave a certain look in the eye.

Allen: Say....did anyone ever tell you that..

He tried to come up with anything...

Allen: You.....have beautiful eyes?

The monster turned. But to Allen not being much observant, she had pure black eyes.

Monster: Well...thank you sir..

Monster: I was never told that before...

Allen: ( I wonder why......)

Monster: I never had a conversation with a male in a long time...

Allen: Well...how about we have one now?

Meanwhile, Kevin had slinked himself over to the elevator on all eight limbs, and he slowly lifted his top right hand and placed it upward to the down switch.

Allen: So....

Allen: What's it like being a....octopus like...thingy?

Monster: Well...

(Ding!)

Kevin clenched his teeth.

Monster: What was that?

Allen coughed immediately at that.

Allen: (Fake coughing) I just have a...

(Ring)

Allen: Oh...there it goes again...

Kevin: (Allen...)

The door's opened and Kevin went in.

Monster: You sure your alright.

Allen: Uh...yeah...

*

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and Kevin got out. He was in a red hallway, carpet on the floor, with various pictures on the wall, and vases set upon stools. He got onto his four feet, became visible, and studied the map that was on the wall opposite of the elevator.

Kevin: Corridor 12..

He slowly made his way to the destination. He stopped at a red door

Kevin: " World Tracer Unit"...

He entered.

*

Inside was a huge machine, a large computer, and many video screens. Kevin went over to the computer and looked under, "Banished monster search".

Computer voice: Please key in name..

Kevin typed in Randall's name...The machine's job was to keep track of banished monsters in the human world. When the monster is banished, they are keyed in here, and kept track of. Mostly there condition.

(Beep)

Computer voice: No match found...

Kevin: What!? There not keeping track of him!?

Kevin: But...huh?

Kevin could feel something in his coat.

Kevin:!!!

He placed his hand in the pocket and pulled out the ectoplasm stained door piece.

Kevin:!!! Thank you Allen!

He placed it into a machine similar to D.N.A machine at Jeff's lab.

Computer:.....Scan completed...

Computer: Searching for D.N.A match...

Computer: D.N.A match....found...

Up popped a screen.

Kevin:!!!!!!!!

*

Back at the desk, Allen was winning the game of words.

Allen: In each class I was voted the handsome guy of the year...

Monster: What I need is a big strong guy....

Allen stopped, not thinking to be a boyfriend of...well..

Allen: Uh...umm..

The elevator opened and, a moment later, Allen felt a force grip his left hand and pull him.

Monster: Maybe dinner at 8:00?

Allen:!!!??? I'll think about it!

*

Outside, Allen was pulled to the nearest street light.

Allen: Ow Kev...

Kevin turned visible.

Kevin: Allen!

Allen could see that Kevin had a feared and sad face, mixed with anger and hate.

Allen: What's wrong!?

Kevin: They weren't keeping track of my dad!

Allen:!!!!

Kevin: And....he's....barely alive!

Allen: What!?

Kevin: I got to save him before some human kills him!

Allen: How!?

Kevin: I know where he is now come on!

*

Kevin and Allen had made it to Monsters Inc. and had entered Floor G.

Allen: Umm...why are we in G?

Kevin: Sully did this!

Kevin: I don't want to risk him hurting my dad!

Kevin ran to the nearest station and operated it. He had found the card he needed and swiped it through the slot.

Kevin: Allen....I need you to permanently

Allen: Permanently?

The door locked itself in the station.

Kevin: Just be the look out!

Kevin went inside...

*

Kevin slowly closed the door and got onto all eight limbs. He turned seeing a kid sleeping in a small bed. As Kevin observed, he could see he was in a trailer....

Kevin: (Dad where are you...)

He turned up a bit to see a window on the wall to the right of him, open.

Kevin: Ah...

He attached to the wall and went outside.

*

Outside, the ground was wet and soggy. It was night as well. Many trailers were here and there, making this a small trailer park.

Kevin: Must be around here...

He went over to the next nearest trailer, and looked around.

Kevin: Dad...come one.....where...

He turned a corner....

(Bump!)

Kevin:!!!!

Kevin back away from the bump. He had a shock of fear that a human bumped into him, because he could tell that some of the people in the trailers were awake.

Kevin: Ehh!

He covered himself from attack.

Voice: No....It can't be

Kevin:!!!!

Voice: Son...

Kevin:!!!!

Kevin unshielded himself.

Kevin:!!!!!

There, in front of him,......was Randall..

Kevin: Dad!!!!

Kevin got out from the mud and hugged him as hard as he could. Randall placed his arms around him as well, tears coming down his cheeks, and down to the ground.

Randall: Son....I never thought I would see you again...

Kevin: Dad....I missed you!

Kevin: I thought you would die dad....

Randall: No...never...

Randall: I love you son.....

Kevin: (Sniffle) Dad...

Kevin cried as well, finally having his father back in his arms again.....Soon, after much time...Randall stopped and backed away, he placed his top hands on Kevin's shoulders. He dried off a tear coming down Kevin's face...

Randall: Son......there is much I have to tell you...

Kevin:...!!!

Kevin could now see Randall's body, the light near them illuminating Randall.

Kevin: Dad! What happen to you!?

Randall: I.....I had been....I...can't say....

Kevin:...Dad....lets go...before th humans kill you...

Randall: I don't think I can even run....or walk...

Randall: I'd been caught in a trap.....

Kevin looked at his legs, seeing they were bleeding.

Kevin:!!!!! Dad...I'll get you home...

Kevin moved beside Randall. he placed Randall's right hands behind his neck and pulled him up.

Kevin: Its ok dad....were together again...

Kevin: And your coming home...

Kevin lifted him up, Randall's feet seeming lifeless...

Kevin: (He's alive!....Dad...)

Randall: (What am I going to tell him.....)

Randall: (I don't want him to go through what I did....)

*

Allen was eagerly pacing back and forth, wanting to know if Kevin was safe or not....soon...he got his answer....the door creped open and Allen turned to it.

Allen:...!!!

Coming out, was Kevin...with Randall....

Allen: Randall!!!!???

Allen went over to both of them and helped Kevin with Randall.

Allen: Randall! What happen to you!? 

Randall: I'll....explain...

Randall: When we get home...Allen.....

Allen looked at Randall, unsure of being sad or happy...or angry toward Sullivan. Kevin on the other hand had the mix of the feelings.........

Kevin: Its ok dad...I'll take care of you....were back home...

Randall: (Home...again.......)

Randall: (With my son...)

Randall: (But.....Sullivan.....)

Kevin: (He's alive....but what about.....what happen...)

Allen: (I knew Sully was keeping something from Kevin....but I didn't expect this!)

*

That's right! Randall has returned! But....what will happen now? Randall wants revenge, but what will Kevin and Allen do? And what if Sully and Mike find out about this? Will they force themselves to take force against Randall....... and....Kevin?


	9. Understanding

This one is mostly talk, but will lead into a turning point in the story....

****

Chapter 9 Understanding

Kevin had made himself, and Randall, invisible as they trailed back home. When they got there, Kevin went up to his own room and sat Randall on it, placing the covers up to his neck, warming his freezing body. Kevin sat on stool beside, Allen had come up with a couple things such as medicine, soup, cloth, and a bowel of hot water. Kevin placed the cloth in the water, folded it, and placed it on Randall's forehead, which was bleeding.

Kevin: Dad...you....you ok?

Randall: (Cough) Yeah son...I'm...ok...

Randall's voice seemed a bit raspy.....and low.

Kevin: You don't sound like you usually do...

Randall:...Lets just say.....I...was choked a bit...

Kevin:!!!!

Allen: Randall you sure your alright?

Randall: Just....a few cuts....

Randall: But...you could say I probably had lost halve my ectoplasm in that world...

Kevin:....Dad....you think you'll...

Randall force his grin onto his face, making Kevin smile a bit.

Randall: No...I'm, just...weak at the point...

Randall:...You have no idea what I've been through boys...

Kevin:...Nobody seemed to care you were missing...

Randall:.....I guessed that...

Kevin:!!!

Randall:....Son....there's...some things I need to tell you...

Allen:....You want me to...

Randall: No Allen...you can stay...

Allen:...

Kevin: Dad....there's something I need to tell you...

Randall: What?

Kevin: The reason I couldn't get you sooner....is...

Kevin:...Is because I was lied to...

Randall cocked an eye.

Randall: What? Who?

Kevin: Sully...

Randall: Sullivan!

Randall moved up, but then back down from the jolt of pain.

Kevin: Careful dad!

Kevin helps him back down.

Kevin: Your torn up....

Randall: Ehh...Son...has he hurt you!?

Kevin: No...

Randall:.....Ehh...  
Randall: (Why did Sullivan do this to me!.....)

Randall: How did you find me?

Kevin explains.

*

Randall: Son......you could be a detective if you wanted to be....

Kevin: Yeah....

Kevin: Why.....why did they hurt you dad?

Randall:......Son...there was something I didn't tell you...

Kevin: What?

Randall: I....for the past day's before the incident...

Randall: I was making a machine...

Randall: One that would stop those blackouts and all...

Randall: It was perfect...

Randall: I spent countless day's on it....

Randall:......

Kevin: What?! That's why they did it!

Randall:....Son....

Randall: All I was doing was making things better for you....

Kevin:???

Randall: Sure it helped the city but...

Kevin:.....

Randall:...But...the machine....extracted scream from a child...

Kevin: What?

Randall:....The kids screams would be extracted.. 

Allen:....

Randall: They would seem (Cough) a little disoriented...

Randall: But....they would be fine in an hour....

Kevin:...

Randall: But all that changed when the first kid I was going to test it on...

Randall: Was brought in....

Randall:....Sullivan hid her from me...

Randall: Then after a while I found out it was them....

Randall:....Then I chased them.. 

Randall: I...was so close to winning...

Randall: When that kid betrayed me....

Randall:....With her....Sullivan caught me...

Randall signaled his neck and stomach.

Randall: Then threw me through a door.....

Randall: Which I was almost beaten to death in...

Kevin: They smashed the light.....and the door...

Randall: What?

Allen: Its true....the door's still in the vault...

Randall: Oh...why did they do that if I couldn't even get back.....

Kevin: Dad....

Randall: Honestly son....I was the pawn...

Kevin understood what Randall meant by saying "Pawn"....Kevin had heard Randall call himself that many times...

Kevin: What dad?

Randall:.....If I would have brought the kid back...

Randall: Waternoose would have C.D.A on me...

Randall: He seemed to have been different ever since I was in the lab with him....

Randall: And if I didn't get the kid...well...

Randall: Lets just say this is the result of if I didn't get the kid...

Kevin:.....

Randall: The reason I did this was to get one thing I never got from anyone besides you and Allen....

Randall: Respect....

Kevin couldn't believe how much Randall had been played like a pawn in the whole incident......Kevin could picture as if....the whole plot was placed against him....waiting to stab him in the back.....which it did.....Kevin also knew that Randall didn't seem to get respect from anyone at the company, knowing how he looked each day....miserable. Even as he passed down the street, people wouldn't even give a greeting or a simple "Hello".

Allen:......

Kevin:....Dad....It wasn't fair...

Kevin:...oh why did Sully lie to me!

Randall:....When I get better...

Randall: I'm going to banish him the same, or rather...

Kevin: Dad...your not a killer...

Randall:.....I was thinking of getting back that kid....

Kevin:......Dad....I'll handle this...

Randall: Son? You can't...I have to...

Kevin: Dad...I can't let Sully get away with this!

Kevin: He'll pay for lying...

Randall:....  
Allen: So....what do we do?

Kevin:...Allen...you help my dad..

Kevin: I'll....teach Sully and Mike a lesson they wont forget....

Randall smiled at that.

Randall: (That's my boy....)

Kevin: Dad....I'll take care of this.....

Randall: Until I get better son...

Kevin: Ok...

Kevin gets up from the seat he was in....

Kevin: Well...I think I know what to do first....

Kevin went over to Allen.

Allen: So...you want me to umm..

Kevin: Yeah....dad....

Randall slowly lifted the top part of his body....

Randall: Yeah...son...I'll...be fine...

Kevin nodded, and went downstairs....

Randall:...

Allen: He's a great kid....honestly Ra....Mr. Boggs..

Randall sat his head back on the pillow.

Randall: Allen....just call me Randall...

Allen: What in the world have you been through?

Allen: Like you've been through the shredder twice then skewered....

Randall: Eh...I'm....

Randall: I was almost dead when I finally got out of that house I was put into...

Allen:......

Randall looked up at him, smiling.

Randall: Thanks for taking care of my son while I was....away..

Allen: Yeah...

*

Kevin was walking toward Monsters Inc. Inside, he had mixed feelings. Happy with the return of his dad, sorrow from his condition, and anger towards Sully and Mike.....

Kevin: ( I'll start with Mike first!)

Kevin had a plan on his mind. Make them suffer as well....Let them feel pain first. Kevin had seen how Randall's life had gone by his expressions when he got home from work everyday....and many other ways. Kevin had an idea of what to do with Mike...

Kevin: (Lets see how he feels about his girl not loving him....)

Kevin had a good plan....get Mike's girl.....and he'd be left with just himself...

Kevin: (First Wazowski hehehe...)

Kevin stopped at a store labeled "Flowers and Cocotries".

Kevin: Hmm...

He fiddled with his pockets and found he did have some money.

Kevin: Good idea....

He went inside.

*

When Kevin was at Monsters Inc.'s front door, he had flowers in his top right hand, and a box of chocolates in his left. He had a good plan set.........

Kevin: (Time to put on my charm).....

He walked in.......Kevin had seen that Celia liked him as he was not like his father....but today.....

*

Inside he noticed that Celia was the only there....answering call's.

Kevin: (Perfect)....

He walked over to her. But the sound of his four feet tapping the floor of the nearly empty room alerted her to turn around. She gasped as she saw Kevin was right at her desk.

Kevin: Hi Celia...

Celia: Oh! Kevin....uh...hi...

Celia:...What's all this?

Kevin: You know....

Kevin: Ever since my dad left....I am feeling kind of lonely...

Kevin: No one to care for ya and all...

Kevin: So I thought that....well...

Kevin: You and me could umm....spend time together....

Celia: Well actually...

Kevin placed his left hands on the desk and turned his head to Celia, smiling.

Kevin: You know....I could always ask Wazowski about why my dad's been gone for a while...

Kevin: I could do that in my spare time.....

Celia:!!!

Celia didn't know that Randall was back....not did anyone else....which made Kevin's plan easy. Celia did know that if Kevin was to talk to Mike about Randall.....Mike would probably get hurt if he said the wrong thing.....so....she had a choice. One, spend time with Kevin and keep him busy.....or two, let him kill Mike after finding out that him and Sully banished Randall.....

Celia: Well....I....

Kevin: Come on Celia...please?  
Celia knew she might not like it.....but she had too...

Celia: I......ok Kevin....I will...

Kevin: Great! I'll meet you after your shifts done....

Celia: But...you...work tonight...

Kevin: Nope...I'm off today....tonight...

Celia:...Ok......

Kevin: Oh...

He pushed the two items toward Celia.

Kevin: These are for you....

Kevin they jumped off, since his first set of feet were attached to the bottom of the desk to increase his height, and then started for the door, waving bye to Celia.

Kevin: ( Ha! First...done....)

He walked out as Celia starred at the items with thought.

Celia: ( Guess....he's not like Randall.....)

Celia:......

Celia took off her head set and heads over to the lounge to get some coffee. Just then, Mike came out of the Scare Floor hall's and goes over to Celia's desk.

Mike: Oh Smoot...???

Mike opened his eye, from trying to do that....eye thing he does, and saw Celia gone.

Mike: Hmph...huh?

Mike could see the flowers and chocolates.

Mike:???? "To Celia"?...

Mike: I didn't get these...

Voice: Hey Mike!

Mike turns, seeing Peterson near him.

Mike: Yeah?

Peterson: Were having trouble with station six....

Mike: Oh...ok...

Mike head's over to the Scare Floors, still looking at the gifts. Then...uncloaking from behind a plotted plant was a chuckling Kevin....

Ohh! What's Kevin have up his sleeves? Will he take Celia from Mike? And what about Sully? And what will happen when Randall gets better? Anyway, you know about Randall making the machine just to get respect? Its true you know. Faintly, I know more about Randall than those guy's at Pixar. 


	10. Tied Up

This one takes us into the first part of the plan for Randall's revenge. First....its Celia....

****

Chapter 10 Tied Up

Kevin made his way home, chuckling at his success.

Kevin: (Dad's gonna be proud of me...)

He walked up the short steps leading up to his home.

Kevin: I can't wait until I tell him.....

He opened up the door.

Kevin:!!!! 

Randall: Tell me what?

Right in front of him was Randall. The few faint scars that were on him were now gone. The deep cut on his forehead was coated by dried ectoplasm. His feet were still bleeding a bit, not able to run, but able to walk. He seemed a little better. Still, he had the more deeper cuts left, and his neck was still bruised.

Kevin: Uh....dad?

Randall: Lets just say I have an amazing healing ability..

Randall stepped aside to let Kevin in.

Kevin: You ok dad?

Randall: Well....

Randall: I'm...not in top scarer form....but...I'm ok...

Randall walked slowly over to one of chairs. He leaned his right hands onto the soft cushioned top of the chair.

Kevin: So...dad.. 

Randall:....Son....

Randall: I know its a little strange about knowing all of this....

Randall: But rest assure....soon....things will turn back to normal....

Kevin: I...hope so...

Randall:....

Randall moved over and placed his top left hand onto Kevin's right shoulder.

Randall: Oh son.....I though I may never be able to see you again...

Randall: Look at you.....

Randall: I bet you'll become...wait...

Randall:...If...your...

Kevin: I may be working for Sully dad...

Kevin: But I'm going to use it to help you...

Randall:????

Kevin: (Chuckle) You know...

Kevin: I can get Celia to leave Mike...

Randall: Wha?!

Kevin: A little charm...

Randall placed a grin on his face.

Randall: Son....your being just like m...

Randall's grin then turned to a fear face.

Randall: Son....I don't want you getting hurt...

Kevin:!!! I....didn't actually...

Randall: When I get better enough....

Randall: I'll take over son....

Randall: I couldn't bare to watch you get hurt....

Kevin: Dad...

Randall: Son....I love you...

The two did a small hug.

Randall: You know....

Randall: I even pleaded mercy...

Kevin: Dad?

Randall: Its true...

Randall: I didn't want you going to an orphanage...

Randall: I didn't want to loose you...

Kevin:...And I dont want to lose you....

Randall smiled at that.

Randall:....

They stopped hugging.

Randall: Kevin....what were you up to?

Kevin: I think I can get Celia from Mike....

Kevin: Without her...

Randall: Wazowski will go wacko without her!

Kevin: Exactly...

Randall:....Son...

Randall: You get her here...and I'll take it from there...

Kevin: Ok...

Randall: Son....you can handle Wazowski...  
Randall: But I'll take care of Sullivan...

Kevin: Ok dad...

Kevin: But I'm worried about you...

Randall:???

Kevin: I don't want to loose you again....

Randall:....Kevin...

Randall places his top hands back on Kevin's shoulders.

Randall: I promise you.....I won't ever leave you...

Kevin smiled....and a small tear from his left eye dripped down.

Randall: Son...

Randall wiped the tear away.

Kevin: Sorry dad...

Randall:....

Randall went over to his chair in the living room.

Randall: I thought I might never come home you know....

Kevin:...

Kevin walked over placing his right hands on Randall's back.

Kevin:....

Randall:...Thanks son... 

Kevin: Yeah.....

Kevin: Dad....why don't you get some rest..

Kevin: Now that you don't have to worry about work you can finally get some....

Randall: Hmph...yeah....

Randall:....(Chuckle) Now your caring for me...

Kevin: (Laugh) Yeah....

Randall brushed back Kevin's fronds and headed to the stairs, limping.

Kevin:....Maybe you shouldn't walk around as much...

Randall: Yeah I know....

Kevin:???...Where's Allen?

Randall: Gone to get some items from the store...

Kevin: Oh...

Randall headed up stairs. Randall's room was actually beside Kevin's, its door was on the right side of Kevin's room if you stopped and looked at it from stopping at the top of the stairs.

Kevin: Good night dad!

Randall's voice: But it ain't night yet!

Kevin: (Chuckle)

*

Kevin had been in the living room, noting that Randall was actually asleep, waiting for Allen to come back. About at 5:00 pm he had come back.

(Errrk)

Kevin: Hmm?

Allen appeared, trying to push the door open with about 3 bags full of stuff from where he had gone. Kevin got up from watching T.V. and went over to get two of the bags as Allen closed the door.

Kevin: Jeez Allen...

Allen: I know, I know!

Kevin placed the bags on the table in the kitchen, which was beyond the living room.

Kevin: What did my dad want you to get?

Allen: Just normal stuff you know...

Allen: A couple things were strange but still...

Allen:...So...how's he doing?

Kevin: He can walk at least...

Allen: Well that's great...

Kevin looked up at the clock for a sec....

Allen:????  
Kevin: Uh...Allen...

Kevin: If my dad asks...

Kevin: I'm going to get Celia...

Allen: What?! Kev!

Kevin: Allen calm down...

Kevin: I'm doing it to make Mikes life miserable!

Allen: Oh...(Chuckle)

Kevin went over to pick up his coat as Allen stopped in the living room.

Allen: What are you going to do?

Kevin: You'll see...  
Kevin:....At about....6:00....wake my dad and tell him I'm bringing her over...

Allen: Alright...

Kevin heads out....

*

The cool air hit Kevin as he skipped the three steps leading up to the door. He started walking toward the direction of the M.I building. He wondered how he'd get Celia to trust him.

Kevin: (Think....Anything...)

Kevin:...Ahh...

He stopped, giving a small grin.

Kevin: An old favorite...

He turned and went the opposite direction to Freddy's Bar.....

*

Celia herself was waiting urgently for Mike to come. But, being as fast as he is, Kevin showed up. Celia noticed this, being a little hesitated....

Kevin: Hi Celia...

Celia: Oh....hi Kevin...

Celia: Your...early....

Kevin: Why yes I......is there a problem?

Celia again hesitated, as did the snakes in her hair.

Celia: N...No..

Kevin: Ok then....I was thinking to take you to a place I use to visit...

Kevin held out his top left hand.

Celia: Ummm...

She looked around, seeing no sign of Mike or Sully.

Celia: ( You have to do it.....I don't want him hurting Googleybear)

Celia: (Sigh)...

She took Kevin's hand. In turn, he led her down the streets, talking about various things like the weather, and how's work. About a minute later, Mike and Sully came out.

Mike: Oh Smoot....huh!?

Mike looked in every possible direction not seeing Celia.

Mike: Wha!?

Sully: What's wrong Mike?

Mike: She's not here?

Mike: I don't.....?

He caught Peterson in the corner of his eye.

Mike: Pete!

He ran over to him.

Peterson: Oh hey Wazowski....

Mike: Listen.....have you seen Celia?

Peterson: Oh yeah....she went with some guy a minute ago....

Mike: What?!

Sully: Mike calm down....maybe its her father or something...

Mike: Oh yeah....

Peterson: I don't think so....

Mike:!!!!!

*

Apparently, Kevin had tooken Celia to Freddy's. Unknowing to her, Kevin had asked Freddy to..."help" him. Both of them were seated at the high chairs in front of where Freddy worked. After a couple of minutes of light talk....Kevin decided...He turned to Freddy who was cleaning the inside of a glass cup.

Kevin: Say....Freddy was it....

Kevin did a blink in his right eye.

Kevin: How's it like working here?

Freddy: You know people...they come and they go....yeah...go...

Celia:????

Voice: Hey!

Celia:??

Celia turned her chair a round to see a monster that looked like some kind of spider.

Monster: Hello sweet one!

The monster grabbed her hands.

Monster: You shouldn't be hanging with little kids...could get you in trouble....

Celia: Let go of me!

Celia turned to get help from Kevin, but he was gone.

Celia:!!!

Monster: (Laugh) Even your boyfriend's ran out!

Celia:!!!

Monster: Come on....I'll take you to my place!

Celia: I said let go!

Monster: What are ya gonna...

(SLAM!)

A force hit the monsters head, sending its body sideways, and fall to the floor.

Celia:!!!!

Kevin materialized beside her, rubbing his hands together.

Kevin: No need to worry about him....

Celia:??? Kevin?....Thank you...

Kevin: Dad taught me that..

Kevin: Come on lets go...

The two head out. Freddy leaned over the counter to look at the downed monster.

Freddy: You alright Queeg?

The monster got onto its feet, rubbing its jaw.

Queeg: Jeez....I didn't know he was gonna punch me for real...Sheeesh...

*

Kevin: Come on, I'll take you to my place....

Kevin: And I'll call Mike up...

Kevin:...Sorry about what happen...

Celia: Thanks Kevin...

Kevin: No problem..

*

The two were now outside Randall's home.

Celia: You live here?

Kevin: Yeah..

Celia: I thought you lived in an apartment or something...

Kevin: Well....dad brought it....used most of his money actually...

Celia:???

He leads her to the door.

Kevin: Celia...I'm sorry I got you into this...

Celia: Its alright Kevin....

He opens the door.

*

Inside was silence....the rooms dark. Kevin shut the door which was the only illumination into the room.

Celia: Its kinda dark in here... 

Voice: Maybe I could help you with that.....

Celia:???

(Flick)

The lights turned on revealing the room.

Celia: Wow....Kevin I didn't know how.....Kevin?

Kevin was still at the door, standing there....

Celia: Kevin?

Voice: He shouldn't even speak to you....

Celia could feel a sense of fear inside herself, knowing the voice had come from.. She slowly turned her head.

Celia: Huh?

Nothing was there....

Celia:??? What's going on Kevin?

Voice: Hello....

(SSSHHH)

Randall appeared in front of her....

Celia: RANDALL!!!!!

Randall: Yes....

Celia: But you can't be!

Randall: Oh yes I am...

Celia tried to leave but Kevin wouldn't let her.

Celia:!!!!

Randall: You'll boyfriend will pay for what he did to me...

Celia looked him over. She had a small sense of guilt but...

Celia: You got what you deserved!

Randall: Can it you!!!

Celia:!!!!

Randall: You played a small part in it...

Randall: I know you stopped me from trying to get them on that Floor...

Celia: Your not hurting Michele!

Randall: Oh.....don't worry...

He grabs her arms with force, making her impossible to move them.

Randall: I got plans for each of you...

Celia:!!!

Kevin:....  
*

Celia was now tied up and gagged in the living room on one of the chairs. Randall placed his top left hand on Kevin's right shoulder.

Randall: Good work son...Three to go...

Kevin:???

He looked at his fathers face, which was smirking at Celia.

Kevin: Three?

Randall focused his attention on him.

Randall: Yes...Sullivan...Wazowski....

Celia:!!!

Randall: And that kid...

Kevin..:....

Randall: Don't worry...I probably wont kill you...

Celia:!!!

Randall: But too bad for your bear...

Celia:!!!!

Randall: He will feel the same...ehh(Coughing)

Randall lowed himself as Kevin began to pat him on the back.

Celia:???

Randall: Ehh...I'm fine...

Kevin: Dad...you should rest...

Kevin: Your still not better yet....

Randall: I...guess your right....

He straightened up and went to the stairs.

Kevin turned to Celia.

Celia:..

Kevin: Sorry Celia...

Celia:.....

*

Through the night, things seemed easy. Randall was upstairs resting in his room. Kevin was in the kitchen cooking up something or other. Allen had come back after being security guard at M.I., finding nothing of use to help Kevin. Allen was right now sitting on the floor watching a movie in the living room. Celia was still tied up, but was watching the movie with him, still feeling fear....

Allen: Oh I love this part with the chase!

Celia:....

Kevin: Got it...

Soon Kevin came out of the kitchen, his hands full with four plates. It seemed like chicken and mash potato's....but...a little different in color...and movement. He gave one to Allen, then went over to Celia.

Kevin:...

He placed the plates down on a nearby table, and took the gag off Celia.

Celia: Ohh.....what are you doing!? I thought you wanted to hurt me!

Kevin: Well...I'm not gonna let you starve to death...

Celia:???

He went over and undid the ropes, but the redid them. He had let Celia's hands free, but she still couldn't get out of the chair.

Celia:???  
Kevin: If you don't like it..

He gave one of the dishes to her, keeping two in his hand.

Kevin: I could make you something else...

Celia: Kevin...?(What's up with him?)

Kevin: Ehh...

He shakes his head and starts upstairs. Allen finished what he was eating and turned his head halve way to Celia. Allen of course had nothing against Celia.

Allen: Nice kid ain't he....

Celia:....Maybe....

*

Kevin Dad!

(Knock! Knock!)

Kevin: Dad?

He places the plates on the rounded wood that was the top of the stairs, and opened the door.

Kevin: Dad?

In Randall's room, neatly ordered on the right side of the room, were filling cabinets, folders, newspapers, and many different little machines on shelf's along with some blueprints. There was also a bed near the back that looked like Kevin's except longer. On the ceiling, at an angle, that was above the bed was a window that showed the sky. If Randall would be resting on the bed, he would be able to look through the window and up into the sky were the stars are. There was a small closet of Randall's as well that, if he wanted to, held various suits that Randall had kept in top condition, but hasn't worn them in public, only when he seemed to go out with Kevin. Also beside the bed was a table with various medicines and drinks that soothed sickness.

Kevin: Dad?

He closed the door and went over to the bed.

Kevin: Hmm...

He pulled the covers of the bed, and Randall wasn't there.

Kevin: Dad!

Voice: (Laughing)

Kevin:!!!!!

Voice: (Chuckle) Son! Up here...

Kevin: What?

He looked up seeing Randall looking down on him from the ceiling.

Kevin: Dad?!

Randall jumped down, taking a minute to recover.

Randall: Ow...

Kevin: Dad? You alright?!

Randall: Yeah..

He straightened up.

Randall: Just got my climbing back....its not perfect but..

Randall: All I need is to blend and I'm fit to take care of the others....

Kevin:???

Randall: Never mind... 

Kevin:....Ok...

Randall looked at his son, telling that he was a little unsure of what Randall was doing, and what he could do.

Randall: (Sigh)...Son..

He placed his top hands on Kevin's shoulders.

Randall: When this is all over...

Randall: We'll start where we left off....

Kevin: R-Really?

Randall: Of course....

Randall: Like those trips we take and the places we go....

Kevin recalled the picture that was on the wall beside the exit door of the house with him and Randall at a beach.

Kevin: Like Pelakin Beach?

Randall: Oh...(Chuckle) I remember that place

Randall: I remember when I took you there...

Randall: You were no taller than my tail then...

Kevin: (Laughing)

Randall: Yeah...we'll do that soon...

The two turn to the door as Randall placed his top left hand on Kevin's back.

Randall: I promise...

Kevin smiled.

Randall: Now come on.....lets join Allen in watching that movie of his....

Kevin: Race ya!

Kevin took off, followed by Randall at a jog.

Randall: Hey I can't run yet!

Kevin seems alright with what's happening now, but.....what will happen next? Will Sully and Mike get trapped as well? Or will they find out?


	11. Wazowskis Act

This chapter leads into part two of Randall's plan......

****

Chapter 11 Wazowskis Act 

Randall was sitting beside Kevin watching the movie, "The Fast and Scary", with Allen. Celia was watching the two of them, wondering how different Randall acted around Kevin, and at the same time finding a way to get out.

Randall: Son....so umm....tell me....

Randall turned around, giving Celia a look that made her concentrate on watching the movie.

Randall: So....what did Sullivan....say about me?

Kevin: He...said....you were out getting the new doors...

Randall:....Why did Sullivan lie!?

Allen: He probably didn't want Kevin to know about you....

Randall: I don't believe him?!

Randall: If he told anyone about this....

Randall: Then...

Kevin: Dad....they....did...

Randall: WHAT?!

By that, Randall jumped onto his four feet.

Randall: Ehh...(Stupid pain!) He told monsters!?

Kevin: Yeah...Allen...

Allen: (Sigh)

Allen stood up.

Allen: Wazowski is hosting a play in Monsters Inc.

Celia turned to the name.

Randall:???  
Allen: They played one before and....its....about that day....

Allen: I only caught that...

Randall: They...have....been....

Allen: They never told anyone that it was real...

Randall: They just act out like it never happened!?!

Randall: Those arrogant...

Randall: THAT'S IT!

Randall: I'm bringing in Wazowski Kevin!

Randall: He's not gonna get away with this!

Randall: Making fun of me!

Kevin: Dad....I need to do this....Your still hurt...

Randall: But!.....Ehh....

Randall:......

Randall: I....

Kevin: Dad...

He places his left hand on Randall's shoulder.

Kevin: Please dad...

Kevin: Me and Allen will take care of it...

Kevin: When's there next showing Allen?

Allen: Tonight at 10:00.....

Kevin: Good...

Kevin: Dad...We'll take care of it...

Kevin: Like said...I'll handle W.....Mike...

Randall: You mean Wazowski?

Kevin: Yeah....

Randall: (Sigh)....Ok...I need to blend anyhow...

Randall: How about you son?

Kevin: Ha...

Kevin backed away a bit, then vanished then turned back.

Kevin: I mastered it just like you dad...

Randall: That's my boy....

Randall: Oh...Allen...

Allen: Yeah?

Randall: I got a map of the company I won't to show you....

Randall: You two need to know how to get there...

Allen: Yeah...

Randall and Allen headed up stairs. Kevin looked at Celia, who was very worried. Kevin could tell she really didn't want Mike to get hurt.....

Kevin: Ehh...Celia...

Kevin went over to her, and took the gag off.

Celia: Your not gonna hurt Michele!

Kevin: Celia....I'm....We....

Kevin: Celia....there's something you and the others probably don't know....

Kevin: I saw you watching us....

Kevin: I could see that you looked surprised....

Kevin: You could see that my dad isn't all...well...

Celia: Evil!?

Kevin: Yeah.....

Kevin: What Sully and Mike did to him was unfair....

Kevin: All I want is for them to go through the same thing....

Kevin: I was probably th only one caring that Randall was gone...

Kevin: Now you can care for them when there gone....

Celia: Kevin! No!

Kevin: Yes....they....have to be....

Celia: No! I'm not gonna let you...

He placed the gag back on.

Kevin: I don't want to hurt anyone...

Kevin: I just want everything to be fair....

Celia:!?!??!?!

Kevin: You probably didn't know...

Kevin: But every time my dad came home....

Kevin: He looked miserable....

Kevin: Nobody seemed to care what he did for that company.....

Kevin: No one cared about how much he'd been through....

Celia:.....

Kevin: Ehh....But me and him will tell Mike, Sully, and you....

Kevin: That way they'll know who they banished!

Kevin walked away, a little angry and sad about what he had said.....

Celia:......(Is it really a big deal?)

Celia: (I hope he doesn't hurt Googleybear!)

*

Sully was on the Laugh Floor. Every minute that went by made the quitting bell come closer and closer.....Apparently Mike was to stay with Sully, as his date with Celia was......canceled....

Sully:.....

Mike: Sully!

Sully turned from his attention from the Comedians on the Floor to Mike coming toward him. When Mike stopped at Sully, he looked down to get his air back.

Mike: Phew...

Mike then turned his attention back to Sully.

Mike: Sully....I've looked everywhere....even her apartment....! 

Sully:??? Really?

Mike: Yeah....!

Mike: I'm worried! Where could she be!?

Sully: Now, now Mike calm down....

Mike: I can't! you don't think somebody else has....oh....

Sully: Mike don't think that alright...

Mike: Yeah....Yeah...ok....calm down Mike....ok....

Sully: Now we could think about this...

Mike:.....!!! Now that I think about it....

Mike: Randall! He must have her!

Sully: Mike....he couldn't have remember?

Sully: There's no way he can get back.....ehh...

Mike: But....

Sully: Mike...

Mike: Oh fine.....what about Kevin?!

Sully: Mike.....Kevin wouldn't do that...

Mike: But....what if.....

Sully: Mike...I spoke with Allen, and he's told me that Kevin doesn't know anything about Randall...

Mike: You told Mr. Carnivore?!

Sully: Not exactly...

Mike: Ohh.....Celia...I just ehh...

Sully: Listen Mike...

Sully: That company play of yours is starting soon...  
Sully: I know Celia wouldn't want to miss it at all...

Mike: Yeah well....  
Sully: Ok Mike....

Mike: Well.....ok....but if she doesn't come you and me are gonna look for her!

Sully: Ok Mike...

Sully: Listen, I'll help you look again ok....

Mike: Ok....

Mike places his arm around Sully, as best he could, and they walked out.

*

Randall: Ok....you got that Allen?

Allen: Uhh....I think...

Allen was in Randall's room, both of them looking at a diagram of the factory that Randall made himself, which was very impressive.

Allen: But what do we do?

Randall: Hmm...

Randall turned his head to the door, wondering if Kevin was going to come up. As if on cue, he did, and went over to them.

Randall: I knew you'd come up....

Kevin: Yeah....so...what do we do dad?

Randall: Ok....

Randall places his hands on the diagram as he explained.

Randall: Allen...

Randall: Since your in security....you can shut down the power in the auditorium....

Allen: Alright...

Randall: Now...Kevin...you sure you want to do this?

Kevin: Yes dad....

Randall: Ok...here's what...(Gulp) you do..

Randall: When the lights turn off at....oh...around 10:30...

Allen nodded, knowing when to deactivate the lights.

Randall: Then Kevin, you'll have to knock Wazowski out or something so he doesn't know its you....

Kevin: Hmm...I'll give him the old one two...

Randall: Yeah just like what you did to me a couple weeks ago...

Kevin shrugged, remembering that he missed and knocked out one of the lamps in the living room.

Kevin: Dad.....I'm better now...

Randall: Sure(Chuckle)

Kevin: (Laughing)

Allen: (Chuckle)

Randall: Ok boys....now...

Randall: Then...Kevin...you can climb with someone else right?

Kevin: Umm...

Randall: Why don't you practice for a bit before you go?

Kevin: Oh dad....come on...

Randall:....Well.....

Randall: Ok.....I trust you son...

Kevin: Thanks dad....

Randall: Yeah...

Randall: Then you can just climb out of the window and head home before anyone sees you...

Randall: Allen will be there with you too of course...

Allen: Yeah....

Randall: Got it everyone?

Allen:...Yeah

Kevin: Yeah dad....

Allen headed down stairs, constantly remembering the map in his mind. Kevin stopped going down, and let his dad hug him again.

Randall: Be careful son, I don't want Sullivan catching you....

Kevin: Hey dad....I'm as fast as you remember?

Randall: Yeah....aren't ya?

Kevin: Uh huh...

Randall: Ok then...

Randall let go.

Randall: Good luck son....

Kevin: Thanks dad.....

Kevin went downstairs as Randall stopped at his door and watched him go down.

Randall: (I hope he doesn't get hurt by that fur ball!)

Randall: Or being dragged into a door by his tail...ehh

Randall was now very unsure about the decision he had made. 

*

Allen and Kevin were now walking down the street toward the building, both wearing there coats from the cold weather, as it was Christmas time...

Kevin(Shivering): Ohh...

Allen turned to she him shivering from his head to his tail.

Allen: Kevin? You ok?

Kevin: I'm just cold....I'm ok....

Allen: Kevin...Randall told me about how your kind is in the winter...

Allen: Listen.....here..

Allen took off his coat and placed it on Kevin.

Kevin: Ehh....Thanks...

Allen: Hey...I don't want you getting sick....  
Allen: And I'm sure Randall neither....

Kevin: Yeah....Ehh...

Allen:...

Allen: You sure you don't want to go....

Kevin: No...I need to get Mike for dad....

Kevin: They need to hear what he has to say to them...

Allen: What?

Kevin: Y-you know....like why he really made that machine...

Kevin: And.....other...things....ehh...

Allen:....

Allen watched him the whole time they walked.... 

*

They were both now in the company. Allen had tooken about 10 minutes to find the power station for the building. Kevin, using his blending to stay invisible, was now at the entrance to the auditorium, watching a scene with Mike and Sully in some kind of restaurant. Judging by the props and set out, Kevin could tell it was Harry Howsins.

Kevin:.....

He could see that Mike was looking more on the crowd rather than concentrating on the play itself.

Kevin: (Must be looking for Celia the creeton....)

He looked up at the windows, taking time to study which one he would go through.

Kevin: Come on Allen....

*

Meanwhile.....Allen was having trouble. He was in a room surrounded by wires and boxes of circuits.

Allen: Ok....Umm....the...blue wire....

He could see a box labeled "M.I Auditorium".

Allen: (Who makes this!?)

He made his way over, getting his wings and tail caught in a couple wires, and opened the box with his security key.

Allen: Ok....ok...

*

Kevin:......Anytime now Allen...

He was looking up at the watch that he had placed on his top right hand.

Kevin: Five...

*

Allen:....Ok...one...two...three...

He used his claws to cut the wire.

*

(ZZZZZTTT)

Kevin:!!!

He looked through the window in the door. The lights inside the room were flickering, but then shut off. Gasps and screams filled the room. That as his cue, Kevin got on all eight and headed in.

*

As he was a reptile, his eyes could see perfectly in the dark. He had to occasionally move side to side to dodge some of the.....feet.....tentacles....claws....that were around. He got onto the stage and looked to see everyone a little panicked.....that is until he found his target. Mike was near Sully and a couple of the other scarers portraying the characters. Kevin slowly went over, Mike in sight.

Sully: Mike was this in the script!? 

Mike: No....the next scene is with me and y....

(SMASH!)

Sully: Mike....Mike?...Mike!?

Sully felt around where the voice had come from, but found only darkness.

Sully: Mike!

Kevin had a hard time dragging the unconscious monster toward the wall on the side. He had gotten to an area with empty seats. He placed Mike in his right hands and started up the wall.

Kevin: Ehh...(Jeez...maybe I should have practiced!)

He slowly made his way up, very slowly.....

Kevin: (Come on....)

The voices of the monsters in the room got louder.

Kevin: (Oh jeez!)

He was sweating now.

Kevin: (Alright...)

He made it to the near top. Much to his thanks, Allen was already there at the top to help, his body with a couple wires on.

Kevin: Thanks...

Kevin gave Mike to Allen, who pulled him up to the roof.

Kevin: Phew...

Kevin climbed through.

(Slick)

What he didn't know, was that one of his scales got caught onto the windows open side....Without knowing, Kevin closed the window and sat onto the roof.

Kevin: Phew.....Burr...

Kevin placed his arms around himself, feeling the cold on him again.

Allen: Come on....lets get home.....

With Mike in Allen's hands the two went off. Allen flew off the roof, while Kevin just climbed down, and the two met back on the ground.

*

Randall has Mike now, but what about Sully? How will it end? 


	12. Randall's Good Side

None of you probably knew what was coming next. Actually, this chapter explains how much Randall cares for his son....

****

Chapter 12 Randall's Good Side

Kevin was walking beside Allen, who had Mike on his back, keeping him on with his wings.

Kevin: Burr...

Allen: Kevin?

Kevin: (Cough!) Ehh....

Allen: Kevin? You aren't....

Kevin: I think I am Allen...(Cough)

Allen:!!!!

Allen moves over to him, placing his right arm over Kevin's back.

Allen: Careful Kevin.......

Kevin: (Coughing) Your right I shouldn't be out here....

Allen:.....

*

Everyone in the auditorium was heading out now. A few C.D.A. agents and some comedians were there, along with Sully who had been looking everywhere for Mike.

Sully: Find anything!?

Agent 4985: Sorry Mr. Sullivan, no sign of Mr. Wazowski....

Sully:....Thanks....

Sully continued looking as everyone went out.

Sully:....Mike!

Sully: Oh what's the use......where did he go!?

Sully turned around, and noticed something. It was almost transparent, but he could see something falling down from one of the windows, and made its ending decent onto one of the folded seats.

Sully:???

He slowly walked over and unfolded the seat. Sitting right there in the middle was a scale.

Sully:???

He picked it up and examined it. He could clearly see it was pale purple with hints of green and blue colors. 

Sully:!!!! No....it...

Sully turned around and studied the floor, seeing nothing else there except some popcorn cornels and some spilled liquid....

Sully: No....it can't be.....

Sully rushed out of the auditorium.

*

Randall was pacing back and forth in the living room, constantly looking at the door. Celia looked at him, seeing that he really did care for someone.....meaning Kevin. He had never seen Randall in a worry mood at all....

Randall: Where could they be....

Randall: Ehh...

He stopped, looking at the door.

Randall:....Oh....sorry Kevin...

He went over and opened the door, realizing that he would have to help. But..

Randall:!!!!

The two were right there, Kevin shivering and Allen with Mike on his back.

Randall: Son! You ok?!

Kevin: I-I...I d-don't think so dad...(Coughing!)

Randall took Kevin into his arms as Allen brought in Mike, who he sat near Celia who was now looking at Mike. Randall closed the door with his tail as he led Kevin up to his room.

Randall: I knew I should have done this...

Kevin: Dad....I-Its just...a c-cold.....Accchhhooo!

Randall:.....Doesn't seem like that...

Randall led him upstairs as Allen tied up Mike.

*

A little later, Mike was tied up with Celia, who was trying to wake him up. Allen went upstairs to check with Randall and Kevin. Kevin was laying on his own bed, the covers up to his neck.

Kevin: Oh...Aaaaaccchhhooo!

Allen: Sheeesh....!!

Allen looked a Randall, who was next to Kevin. A worried and scared face on him.

Allen:??? What's wrong Randall?

Allen: I thought it was just a cold...

Randall: I knew he shouldn't have come to get me......

Allen: What? Why?

Randall: Allen....

Randall: Kevin doesn't have a cold...

Randall: When he went into the human world...

Randall: He got.....what human's call "Mites"......

Allen: What in the world are they!?

Randall: There....parasites that can kill reptiles by poisoning blood...

Allen: Kill!!!???

Randall:...When he went out into the cold...

Randall: They probably started.....

Kevin:....Dad....

Randall:...Yes son...

Kevin: Am I....going to....(Gulp) die?

Randall:.....No...

Randall stood up.

Randall: Allen....take care of Kevin...

Allen: Wha!?

Randall: I know just were a treatment is that can fix this...

Allen: Wait....your not...

Randall: Yes....I need you to take care of my son Allen....

Allen: Randall! Sullivan could kill you if he sees you!

Randall: I don't care....

Randall: I'll kill him first....

Randall went over to the stairs.

Allen: But Ran....

Randall: Take care of my son Allen!

Allen stopped at the stairs, seeing Randall head out of the door.

Allen:...

He turned back to Kevin.

Allen:...Let me get you something warm Kevin...

Allen: (I hope....it helps....)

*

Randall had stayed invisible as he ran on all eight toward the M.I. building. The only thing on his mind was Kevin. The thought of revenge against Sully was at the back of his mind, hardly reaching him. He knew he had to get in and find the right door and zip back in time.

Randall: (Why! Why him too!....No! I'm not gonna loose him!)

He sped up.....

*

Randall stopped behind a bush of the M.I. entrance. He first had to find the door that would lead him where he wanted. He went over to the nearest wall and climbed up. He finally got his climbing back, and entered in through the top windows. To save time, he jumped off and landed onto the floor. While recovering, he could see he was in Floor G.

Randall: (Come on think!)........Ok...

He went over to the entrance of the floor, then into the hall. He could notice that the lights in the company were still on...

Randall: Ehh! Someone must still be here!

He made his way up the hall, looking for what he wanted. Soon, he came to a room labeled "Scheduled Children".

Randall: Right!

He entered.

*

Randall was looking through cabinets and drawers to find a door he wanted.

Randall: Come on! 

Even through Randall seemed to have an immunity to the Human World reptile parasite, he knew that medical shops had a treatment for such pests. Randall knew that there were not existing remedy's for sicknesses in the Human World, as ones were thought of not to be need.

Randall: Bingo...

He had found one that was around South Louisiana. Randall was not 100% sure, but he believed that was where he was banished.

Randall: Ok...

He went out.

*

Randall made his way to Floor F. Scare Floor F was up and running, as it was not shut off because of the accident of Mikes play. Randall made it to the entrance, his feet making a echoing tapping noise.

Randall: (Maybe I was wrong that anyone was here...good!)

He turned into the Floor. 

(FLICK!)

Randall:!!!!

Randall dropped the folder he was holding. He had a hand clenching around his neck. He slowly turned his head to see.

Sully: RANDALL!!!!???

Randall: Sullivan!

Using his tail, he tripped Sully.

(FLIP!)

Sully fell onto the ground as Randall grabbed the folder. He turned and was about to head to his station, but Sully blocked his way.

Randall:!!! Get out of my way Sullivan!

Sully: How can you be here!

Randall: I thank my son for bringing me back!

Sully: Kevin!

Sully: So you must have Mike....and Celia!

Randall: Yes! But I'm not worried about you now!

Sully: No! Your going to jail for this!

Randall: No I'm not!

Sully: What!? Your here for Boo too!

Randall cold tell he meant the folder in his hand.

Randall: Ehh no! I don't care about you or that kid right now!

Sully: What else could there be!?

Sully: You wanted to kill me!

Randall: Err! Get out of my way!

Sully: No! Your going to jail!

Randall: I don't have time for this!

Randall heads right as Sully followed.

Randall: Get out of my way! I'll kill you if I have to! 

Sully: Your not going anywhere!

Randall rushed over to the right side as Sully followed. When Sully got to the side, Randall took to climbing and went over him. But when he dropped down, he was caught by surprise when Sully grabbed his tail and pulled him back. He grabbed him and placed him into that....hold again. Randall seemed to struggle more this time.

Randall: Let me go!

Sully: You think I will after what you did!?

Randall:!!!! Look who's talking!

Sully:!!!!

Randall: You probably can't see it now! But you should have seen what you did to me!

Randall: And if you don't let me go.....!

Randall: I won't have a son!

Sully: What!?

Randall: When Kevin came to get me out of where you placed me....

Randall: He got a human parasite on him and he will die unless I save him!

Sully: What are you talking about!?

Sully: Your lying aren't you!

Randall:......Let me go Sullivan!

Randall: If it wasn't for you, he would be fine now!

Sully:!!!!

Randall: Don't you even have a shred of guilt!?

Sully:....

Randall: If you don't then look at who's the real cold blooded one!

Sully:....

Sully could tell that Randall was serious about what he said......from the fear in his eyes....

Sully:....Your...telling...the truth?

Randall: Err! I can explain it later!

Randall: I'll even let Wazowski and that receptionist go!

Randall: Just let me save my son!

Sully:....

Sully had never seen this side of Randall before. He could see that Randall really cared for Kevin with all his heart.

Sully: Randall....ehh...

Randall: I'm the only one who can take care of him....so let me!

Sully:.....Alright...

Sully released him, making him drop back onto his four feet again.

Randall:!!!!.....

He picked up the folder.

Randall: I didn't think you'd believe me...

Sully:....

Sully: Maybe we should explain things later...

Randall: Hmph...suit yourself...

Randall went over to his station and called up the door.

Sully: Randall....  
Randall: Yeah what...(Come on door hurry up!)

Sully: I'm....sorry....

Randall:...The only thin I care about now is helping my son....just...leave me alone...

Randall went inside the door that was now locked into the station......

*  
Kevin was now gasping for air.....along with the sneezing and coughing.....signaling that he was getting worse. Allen was by his side, trying to think of something...anything.

Allen: (Randall...hurry....)

As wished, the door to the home opened, and Sully and Randall were there. In Randall's top right hand was some sort of bag with a dust substance in it. Randall ran upstairs as Sully untied Mike and Celia.

Celia: Thanks Sully!

Mike: Oh...did....did I miss something?

Sully: We'll explain everything.

Randall stopped near Allen, who was worried beyond belief. Randall, still a little scared as well, placed the dust into a bowel of soup which Allen had brought up early that Kevin never even touched. Randall mixed it in with the soup and then placed it in Kevin's mouth.

Randall: Come on son...drink this....

Kevin drank the whole bowel. Randall sat it back onto the desk near the bed and sat in the chair near Kevin, who was drifting into sleep...

Allen: What is that?

Randall: Drie Die....

Allen:???

Randall: Its a desiccant that can help....

Allen: Will it work?

Randall:...We'll see....  
*

Hours seemed to pass. Sully, Mike and Celia remained downstairs. Sully knew Randall needed to speak with him, and that they all were worried about Kevin. Randall was still by Kevin's side during the hours. Allen was at the top of the stairs, watching both happenings.......Randall had his bottom left hand always on Kevin's top left the whole time......a couple hours later......Randall the bottom of his head on the bed, seeming asleep....

Randall:.........

Voice: Dad....

Randall:....

Voice: Dad....

Randall: Wha? Huh?

Randall opened his eyes. Kevin not in the bed.

Randall: Kevin!

He looked around the room but couldn't find him.

Randall: Kevin!

(RRRRAAGGGHH!)

Randall: AHHH!

Randall fell onto the floor by the sudden sound.

Randall: Who!?!!!!

Poking his head out from under the bed.....was Kevin.

Randall: Son!

Randall scampered up as Kevin crawled out from under the bed.

Randall: Your ok!

Randall hugged him with all the might he had.

Kevin: Ehh...dad...yeah...I'm fine....

Randall: I thought you would die just like mother did!

Randall: I was scared!

Kevin: Honestly dad?!

Randall: Yeah!

Randall: I didn't want to lose the one I love!

Kevin: Oh dad....

Randall: Oh Kevin!

The two both hugged as hard as they can....

*

Allen, alerted by the sudden sound's rushed over to the stairs.

Allen: Randall! Is he ok!?

Sully and the others went over, looking up as well. And coming to the doorway was both of them.

Kevin: Never better!

Allen:!!! Kevin! Your alright!

Allen turned to the others.

Allen: He's alright!

This placed smiles on all their faces.......Randall's good side was shown through his love for his son....Kevin.

*

After much happiness of Kevin's survival through a human world parasite, things need to be explained. As Sully finally knew, Randall did have a good side to him even through he didn't show it. And the building of the machine and its purpose were explained as well as many other things. Taking in guilt, Sully agreed not to let Randall be sent to jail, or to be humiliated or hated by anyone in the company. Mike closed down his company play after that explanations, and a little force on Randall's side. Celia went on to make as through nothing had happened. Sully asked Randall if he wanted to become the Scarer of Monsters Inc. Randall told him that he would think about it. Everything was as it should be. Although Randall wanted revenge for what Sully did to him, for now....Randall and Kevin were having fun at Pelakin Beach....as Randall said "I'm off to spent time with my boy Kevin...which I love with all my heart..."

THE END

I thought I would end it differently, but I like this ending. Shows how much Randall cares for someone who cares for him. It may have been an awkward ending, but hey it just goes to show you never to judge a book by its cover. Even if on the outside you may look like a lizard with eight limbs with a look that strikes terror into people, on the inside you can be the nicest person.....or monster anyone could meet......I really loved this story....oh....I might make a sequel....who knows? I might? If anyone wants Kevin back with Randall. 


End file.
